Tout commence par un service
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sakura Haruno,arrive dans une nouvelle école.Avec tout les problèmes qui lui arrive,arivera-t-elle a les surmonter?...Couples:SasuSaku,NaruHina, NejiTenten et DeidaraSasori,mon premier couple Yaoi,mais il n est pas vraiment présent,sauf dans le chapitre13
1. Rencontre avec Naruto

_Bonjour! ceci sera ma première vrai fanfiction. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus pour m`amélorée. Voici le premier chapitre, alors bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1:Rencontre avec Naruto**

Sakura soupira. Elle se trouvait devant sa nouvelle ecole. Il s`agissait d`une jupe assez courte avec une chemise à manche courte blanche. Il y avait aussi le signe de Konoha sur le bas de la manche gauche. Une fois arrivée dans l`école, elle voulut trouvé le bureau du directeur ou directrice. Ne le trouvant pas, elle demanda un élève qui avait l`air d`avoir son âge. Il était grand, avec des cheveux blond et des yeux azur.

_Excuse-moi, je voudrais savoir ou se trouve le bureau du directeur.

Le beau blond la regarda avec un grand sourire. Bien sur, je vais t`y conduire. En passant, moi c`est Naruto Uzumaki.

_Merci, moi c`est Sakura Haruno.

Il lui fit un sourire et lui demanda gentiment de le suivre. Tout en marchant, il lui avait demander si elle était nouvelle. Elle lui rpondit que si, en souriant.

_C`est évident, non? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_Hehehe Ouais desole. Si tu n`as pas d`amis, tu peux toujours venir te joindre a moi et mes amis.

_Je ne dérangerais pas? Demanda t-elle.

_Bien sur que non!

_Pourquoi pas? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle le remercia. Elle le vit par la suite entré dans le secrétariat. Elle le suivit, gênée, et l`entendit prendre un rendez-vous avec la directrice pour elle. Elle l`invita à entrée par la porte qu`elle lui montrait, à sa gauche. Ils entrèrent et elle vit une femme blonde avec les coudes possé sur le bureau, en appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Elle fit un sourire réconfortant à la jeune fille.

_Bonjour, tu es la nouvelle?

_Oui, madame.

_Bien, tu devrais être en qu`elle année?

_Dernière, madame.

La femme blonde regarda dans ses papiers et en sortit une feuille. Elle la lui donna.

_Ceci est ton emploi du temps. Ton tuteur sera Kakashi Hatake, comme Naruto.

_Ouais!! On sera ensemble!

Sakura sourit a Naruto. La directrice leur souhaita bonne journe en voyant Naruto la tiré par la main vers la sortie. Cela la fit sourire. Naruto restait Naruto, après tout...


	2. Premier cours et rencontre avec la bande

_Voila le deuxième chapitre! Tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus! Et merci a AkuriAtsuki!!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 2:Premier cours et rencontre avec la bande**

Naruto finit pas la lâcher, aprs l`avoir sortit du secrétariat. Si Naruto ne se retenait pas, elle aurais cru qu`il se serait mit gambader dans les couloirs en allant son cour. Elle lui demanda :

_Alors, on va en quoi? Demanda t-elle, ne regardant pas sur son emploi du temps.

_En SVT. C`est Jiraya qui fait ce cours. Attention, plus pervers que lui, on ne fait pas.

Une fois arriver dans le cours, Sakura vit un homme dans la cinquantaine avec des cheveux blanc l`avant de la classe, matant les filles avec un trop gros décolleté. Naruto donna le billet l`homme. La directrice le leur avait donner pour motivé leur absence. Elle voulut le suivre, mais l`homme l`interpella.

_Mademoiselle Haruno, veillez vous présent l`avant.

Elle avala de travers et se retourna vers lui. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu`elle vienne en avant. Elle s`y rendit, un peu tremblante. Elle se retourna vers la classe.

_Moi c`est Sakura Haruno et je viens d`emménage.

_Bien, maintenant, va t`asseoir à côté de Temari, celle avec les quatre couettes. Elle alla s`asseoir prs d`elle.

_Bien, je me présente pour mademoiselle Haruno. Je suis le Sublime et Charmeur, Jiraya!

Tout le monde soupira tandis qu`elle se retenait pour rire. La jeune rose sortit son cahier de notes et écrivit des notes sur tout ce qu`il disait, mme si c`tait surtout trs pervers. Au bout d`un certain temps, elle vit un papier atterrir sur son bureau. Sakura regarda autour d`elle et vit la blonde quatre couettes lui sourire. Elle le déplia et le lit en le mettant sur ses cuisses.

''Bonjour! Moi c`est Temari no Sabaku. Fait attention au prof. C`est un pervers, très pervers. Tu t`es fais Naruto comme ami? C`est très bien, parce qu`il est ami avec tout le monde. Moi et mes amis, avec ceux de Naruto, faisons un même groupe.''

Elle récrivit sur le papier.

''Bonjour Temari. Merci pour l`avertissement. Oui, je suis amie avec Naruto.''

Elle lui relança le papier et elle la vit sourire. Le cours se passa très rapidement par la suite. Temari et Naruto vinrent la voir tandis qu`elle rangeait ses livres la fin du cours.

_Sakura, tu viens avec nous?

_Bien sur! Mais je n`ais pas de casier...

_Tu peux être avec moi si tu veux! Proposa Temari.

_Merci.

Elles allèrent changer de livres et Sakura mit ses choses dans le casier. Elle prirent leurs livres de français et allèrent rejoindre Naruto et ses amis. Elle fut surprise en voyant tant de gens discuter ensemble. Naruto siffla et tout le monde arrta de parler et le regarda.

_Bien, je vous présente Sakura. Elle fera partie de la bande.

Naruto se retourna vers la rose et il vit qu`elle avait rougie, mais qu`elle tremblait de peur, aussi. Il la prit par la main et la présenta tout le monde.

Elle vit Ino, une blonde au yeux bleu. Kiba, un brun au yeux brun avec un chien ses côtés. Shino, qui portait des lunettes fumé. Gaara, roux au yeux vert. Neji, brun au yeux blanc. Hinata, la cousine de Neji, brune au yeux blanc. Lee, noir au yeux brun. Sasuke, brun aux yeux noir. Shikamaru, brun au yeux brun et Tenten, brune au yeux brun.

Elle vit toutes les filles venir lui parler, ainsi que quelques garons. Elle se fit vite amis, durant la pause, avec Hinata, Tenten, Kiba et Shikamaru, mme si il dormait la moiti du temps. La cloche fini par sonné et ils allrent dans leur cours de français. Elle se retrouva entre les gars de la bande. Mais elle ne leurs avait même pas adresser la parole. Elle était entourée, en commenant par l`arrière, de Sasuke, Gaara, Neji et Shino. Elle se sentit gêner d`être ainsi entourée de ces gars qui ne parlait pas. Elle entendit Shino lui parlée.


	3. La proposition des gars

Cela fait longtemps que je n`ai pas posté, j`avais trop d`examen à passée pour le faire. Alors je m`excuse pour ceux qui lisent ma fic. Et n`ouliez pas, les commentaires, sa fait toujours plaisir! ;)

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 3:La proposition des gars**

_C`est toujours comme sa quand il y a des nouveaux.

Elle se détentit un peu, mais elle sentit le regard de quelqu`un lui brûler la nuque. La personne qui était derrière elle était Sasuke. Le cours lui parrut long,à cause de ce regard. Elle avait passée le cours se demandée pourquoi il la regardait aussi fixement. Elle se dirigea vers la bande et les filles lui sourient. C`était l`heure du déjeuné. Ils arrivèrent la cafétria et une bande de filles folles furieuses arrivrent et sautrent sur tous les gars.

_Tu vois, on fait partie de la bande ou il y a les plus beaux gars qui traîne avec nous! Les plus beau du collège! Cria Temari pour enterrer les cris hystériques des filles.

Sakura les regarda se battres avec toutes ses filles sur eux. Elle vit Naruto sortir du lot, et allé se cacher derrière elle.

_Sakura-chan! Protège-moi!

Elle rit d`un rire pur et cristalin. Les gars qui se débataient avait réussis l`entendre et ils avaient arrêtés de se débatrent, sous la surprise. Les folles eurent le temps d`arrachés et de déchirés les hauts d`uniforme des gars pour avoir un morceau d`eux. Ils étaient tous parfaitement musclés et elle posa son regard un peu plus longtemps sur Sasuke. Il était juste assez musclé son goût. Sakura les vit revenir vers elle en soupirant. Ils ouvrirent leurs sacs et mirent un autre haut qui s`y trouvaient.

Une fois assis, tout le monde commena posé des questions sur la vie de la rose.

_D`où tu viens? Demanda Kiba.

_De Konoha, mais avant j`avais un professeur à la maison.

Tout le monde la regardèrent et Neji parla pour la première fois devant la rose.

_Il fait quoi ton père dans la vie?

_Il est avocat.

_Et ta mère? Demanda Naruto.

Sakura baissa la tête pour se cacher derrire ses longs cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas qu`ils la voient pleurer. Elle avait déjà assez pleurer comme sa.

_Elle est morte. Elle était médecin, mais elle est morte en voulant sauvée un garçon de 7 ans en lui faisant une transfusion de son propre sang.

Tout le monde virent une larme tombée sur la table. Naruto la serra dans ses bras, s`en voulant de lui faire se souvenir de cette triste histoire.

_Désolé Sakura, je n`en reparlerai plus.

Sasuke sentit son coeur se reserrer dans sa poitrine en en la voyant retenir ses larmes et ses sanglots. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie lui effleurer le coeur. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, ne sachant se qui lui prenait. Jamais il n`avait sentit son coeur lui faire mal, et battre aussi vite en même temps de se réchauffé. Il préféra faire taire ce nouveau sentiment. Sakura arrêta de pleurer et sourit Naruto en le remerciant. Le reste du repas se passa bien, Tout le monde évitaient de parlés de leurs parents pour ne pas rendre la rose malheureuse. Sakura, elle, regardait Sasuke. Elle le trouvait très certainement beau, mais elle ne voulait pas passe pour une de ces folles qui lui avait sautées dessus.

Un peu avant la fin du midi, ils allèrent chercher leurs livres pour aller en math. Elle remarqua qu`elle était d`une case plus loin à la droite de celle de Sauske. Elle en fut heureuse et quand elle referma la case, elle vit Sasuke qui l`atendait. Elle sursauta. Il essaya de s`expliquer.

_Tu ne sais pas où est le local, et puis je vais en math.

_Merci, bégaya t-elle.

Il se retourna et sourit légèrement, ce qui était rare. Et pourquoi avai-il sentit le besoin de s`expliquer? Il n`y pensa plus, le mettant dans un coin de son cerveau. Il la regarda la dérobé et il vit ses joues légèrement rouges quand son regard rencontra brièvement le sien. Ils arrivrent dans le cours et il ne restait plus que deux place l`une à côté de l`autre. Sakura rosit et s`assit sur la chaise de gauche, tandis que Sasuke prenait celle de droite. Le prof commena et se présenta. Il s`appelait Asuma Sarutobi. Sakura écoutait le cours, mais jetait quelques fois des regards de biais pour regarder le beau brun sur sa droite. Il la sentait le regarder, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Deux fois en un jour, c`était encore plus rare, presque un reccord.

Le cours ce termina et ils allèrent en anglais avec un prof qui s`appelait Anko. Quand Sakura la vit, elle la trouva aussi excitée qu`une pile Duracell. A la fin du cours, ils se dépèchrent de la classe, ayant peur de la prof et qu`elle venait de jeter une brosse tableau juste au dessus la tête du pauvre Naruto.

Sakura se dirigea vers chez elle après avoir prit son sac dans sa case. En sortant, elle vit Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Shino et Shikamaru la suivre. Elle s`arrêta et attendit qu`ils la rejoignent.

_Tu habites par ici mon rayon de soleil? Demanda Lee.

_Evidement! Si non elle ne serait pas ici! Dit Naruto.

_Hum...Dit Sasuke.

Sakura leurs sourit.

_On fait le reste du chemin ensemble? Demanda t-elle.

_Avec plaisir! Dirent Naruto et Lee en coeur.

_Galère...Soupira Shikamaru.

Sasuke ne dit rien tout comme Shino. Sakura parla avec Naruto durant le trajet, tandis que Sasuke la regardait marché devant lui. Un peu plus tard. Ils arrivrent devant une maison assez grande. Sakura s`arrêta devant elle.

_Et voilà! C`est ma maison, a demain, dit la jeune rose.

Elle partit vers sa maison quand Naruto et Lee l`interpellèrent.

_Tu ne nous embrasse pas? Demandèrent-ils.

Elle leur sourit. Se redirigeant vers le groupe de gars, elle les embrassa sur la joue, puis passa au trois autres. Elle les vit tous passé du rouge au rose, puis leur couleur normale.

_A demain, répéta t-elle.

Elle se dirigea pour de bon vers sa maison et entra. Elle referma la porte sur elle et les regarda partirent par la fentre du salon. Elle se sentit rougir quand elle croisa le regard de Sasuke qui regarda a travers cette fentre. Elle s`était tout de suite cach derrire un des grand rideau qui bordait la fentre.

Une fois qu`ils furent hors de son champ de vision, elle commena se dirige vers la salle manger pour faire son dner. Son pre tant en voyage New-York, elle tait seule. Elle se prpara donc des onigris qu`elle mangea par la suite. Elle monta ensuite jusqu`a sa chambre et fit ses devoirs.

La chambre était blanche, sauf pour le mur gauche où était situé le lit, qui était vert pâle. Le lit avait des couvertures vertes en plus de coussins verts et blancs. Dans la chambre, il y avait aussi une commode où elle rangeait son linge, ainsi qu`une porte qui menait une salle de bain qui était entièrement faites de marbre blanc.

Après avoir fait ses devoirs, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette, pour finalement allée se coucher par la suite.

La jeune rose se réveilla le lendemain matin et après avoir fait sa toilette, prit son sac de cours et descendit en bas, sans se presser. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine faire son repas pour le djeun. Une fois cela fait, elle entendit la sonnerie de l`entré retentir. Elle se dirigea vers elle et vit les gars de l`autre côté. Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Shino baissèrent les yeux et virent que la rose avait mit un décolleté. Il relevèrent la tête et rougirent, sauf pour Sasuke qui rosit. La fleur de cerisier sourit.

_Bonjour, je n`ai pas fini encore, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez entrés.

Elle les laissa passés et ils virent que la maison était aussi belle l`intérieur qu`a l`extérieur. Ils suivirent Sakura et ils la virent se dirigée vers la cuisine où ils prirent place sur les chaises. Elle mangea rapidement un morceau et après avoir mit ses chaussures, ils sortirent de la maison, leurs sacs sur le dos.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous venus? Demanda t-elle en marchant entre Shino et Sasuke.

_On allait pas te laisse faire le chemin jusqu`a l`école toute seule! Dit Naruto.

_Et bien, merci vous. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke sentit son coeur se gonfler en la voyant sourire, en d`autre mot, heureuse. Il la trouvait belle, magnifique même. Mais ne sachant pas pourquoi son coeur se comportait de la sorte, il ignora une nouvelle fois se sentiment.

Ils arrivrent l`école et ils commencèrent en SVT. Mais avant, comme d`habitude à l`avis de tout le monde, ils se firent envahirent par les furies que Sakura avait vue hier à la caféteria. Elle n`en revenait pas. Sakura était entourée de Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru et Kiba. Sasuke la regardait, mais pour les autres, il la dévorait du regard plus qu`autre chose.

Durant le cours, Jiraya arriva derrière la rose, faisant semblant de regarder son travail, mais il avait un filet de bave qui commençait à coulé sur son menton. Les autres le virent et Sasuke s`approcha de la rose et toussota derrire lui. Il sursauta et Sakura comprit.

_Arrêter de me mater! Pervers!

_Mais je regardais votre travail! Se défendit Jiraya.

_Je suis témoin et dailleurs, vous avez toujours de la bave qui coule, dit Sasuke.

Il rosit et retourna sa place pour continué son cours. Sakura lui fit un magnifique sourire qui réchauffa le coeur du jeune homme une nouvelle fois. Il retourna s`asseoir sa place, heureux pour une des rares fois dans sa vie. Le cours se fini, malgré l`intervention de Sakura et Sasuke.

À la pause, les gars se runirent loin des oreilles des filles et firent un cocus, laissant les filles entre elles.

_Je les trouves bizzare, dit Temari.

_Ils ne font jamais sa d`habitude, dit Ino, songeuse.

_Sa ne leurs ressemble pas, dit Tenten.

_N..N..N,Non., dit Hinata.

_Moi je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas encore assez pour en dire quoi que se soit, dit Sakura.

_C`est vrai! Répondirent les filles en lui faisant un sourire.

Les gars arrivèrent par la suite et les filles les regardèrent suspicieuse.

_Nous avons un service à vous demander, dit Naruto.

_Si on peut le faire, dit Temari, qu`est-ce que c`est?

_Et bien, pour que les furie nous lâches, surtout moi, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru et Neji, nous avons pensés à vous, pour nous aidés, dit Naruto.

_Aller cracher le morceau, dit Tenten.

_On voudrait que vous faisiez le rôles de nos petites amies, dit rapidement Naruto.


	4. La réponse des filles

_Bon, vue que j`ai tout mon temps maintenant, je publie le chapitre 4._

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre4:La réponse des filles**

_Quoi!?!?! Répondirent Sakura, Temari, Ino et Tenten, tandis qu`Hinata tombait dans les pommes.

Naruto se pencha sur elle et mit sa tête sur ses genoux,pour la réveiller en douceur et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se vit dans les bras de Naruto et elle manqua de retomber dans les pommes, le voyant penché sur elle. Toutes les filles étaient sous le choc, n`en revenant tout simplement pas.

_D`accord, dit Tenten,la première à c`être remise du choc, qui sera avec qui?

_ Sasuke avec Sakura, Neji et Tenten, Ino et Kiba, puis Shikamaru et Temari, finalement moi avec Hinata, dit Naruto en aidant Hinata se relever en la serrant contre lui.

Les filles en furent grandement heureuses, mais ne le montrrent que très légèrement. Donc Sasuke prit Sakura par la taille ,le bras pas complètement passer autour d`elle et les autres prirent leurs ''Petites Amies'' par la main. Sakura se leva sur la pointe des pieds et s`approcha doucement de l`oreille du beau taciturne, tandis qu`il se baissait un peu puisqu`elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui.

_On va jouer les parfaits amoureux, d`accord?

_Hn...

Ils approchrent timidement leurs visages l`un de l`autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Sakura passa lentement ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, et lui passa complètement ses deux bras autour de la taille de la rose. Il posa un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes, en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Elle l`approfondit, en se demandant d`où lui venait se courage et cet audace. Le baiser dura assez longtemps et se termina par le manque de souffle. Sasuke posa son front contre celui de la rose et essaya de reprendre sa respiration qui était quelque peu haletante.

_Wow Dit-il.

Sakura sourit.

_C`était ta première fois toi aussi?

_Oui...

Durant le baiser, Sasuke avait sentit une nouvelle flamme s`allumée dans son coeur. Il se sentit bien. Par la suite, elle prit sa main et ils allèrent prendre leurs livres. Leur cours de sciences se passa bien, malgré que pour une fois, Sasuke avait la tête dans les nuages en regardant Sakura, qui elle avait déja les yeux dans la vague. Les filles le remarquèrent, ce qui les firent sourirent. Quand le cours fini, Sasuke prit la taille de Sakura entre ses bras ,la serrant contre lui et elle sursauta. Elle se retourna rapidement et fut rassurer en rencontrant le regard noir de son beau ténébreux. Elle lui fit un sourire dont seule elle avait le secret.

_Aller viens, dit Sakura une fois sortit de l`enveloppe protectrice de ses bras. Il passa quand même un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui la rassurait. Elle se sentait bien contre lui, en sécurité, aussi.


	5. Rencontre avec Karin et proposition

_Voilà le 5e chapitre,je vais mettre les chapitres plus rapidement, peut-être un par jour si j`ai le temps._

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 5:Rencontre avec Karin et proposition de sortie**

Quand le dîner arriva, la chef des groupies, Karin, arriva prs de Sakura. Elle était assise près de Sasuke et ils mangeaient tranquillement. Elle fit lever la jeune rose.

_Moi je suis Karin et Sasuke-sama n`as pas le droit de t`approcher, il est trop populaire pour être en compagnie d`une fille aussi nulle que toi. Sasuke-sama est à moi.

Sakura regarda Sasuke, avec un air qui disait ''Elle ne devrait pas être à l`asile?'' .

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait à toi. Il appartient à lui seul. C`est un grand garçon maintenant, dit la rose ironiquement .

Sasuke la regarda le défendre, et il sentait son coeur se gonfler dans sa poitrine, peut-être de fierté? pensa le brun. Pour Sakura, elle ne comprenait décidément pas cette binoclarde à la chevelure rouge.

_Je suis capable de lui dire ce qui est bon pour lui, en tant que presque petite amie, répondit-elle en poussant l`épaule de la jeune rose.

Karin, fatigué de se faire répondre par cette petite insolente, commena lui tiré les cheveux. Une bagarre s`en suivit entre les deux jeune femme, ou plutôt une jeune femme et un clown. Karin, en bonne groupie, ne faisait que griffée la rose tandis que cette dernière se battait vraiment, en lui donnant des coups de poing, etc. Sasuke, pour ne pas qu`elle se fasse blesser, prit la taille de Sakura dans ses bras et l`éloigna de Karin, qui se battait dans le vide sans s`en rendre compte. Tout le monde se mit rire.

Sasuke s`assis sur un banc, puis l`assis sur ses genoux pour qu`elle se calme. Elle tremblait de rage entre ses bras,du la bagarre. Elle mit son visage dans le cou de Sasuke et en respirant lentement, réussis se calmée relativement rapidement. Sasuke lui, lui caressait le dos, comme pour lui dire que s`était fini, il adora la sentir contre lui. Elle lui faisait confiance, maintenant. Elle releva la tête du cou de brun et il posa un baiser sur son front. Elle sourit et posa un baiser sur son nez, ce qui le fit sourire son tour.

_Merci. Mais je me demandait, comment cela se fait que tu n`ai jamais embrasser?

Il soupira. Il s`y attendait cette question, elle avait le droit de la lui posée, après tout.

_Parce que je n`avais pas les filles dans la tête pour l`instant. Jusqu`a aujourdhui.

Elle se sentit tout de suite flattée.

_On doit jouer les parfaits amoureux, non? Dit-il doucement son oreille.

Elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux, joueuse.

_Comment pourrait-on faire pour passer pour de parfaits amoureux? Demanda-elle en regardant vers le plafond et en tapotant son menton de son index.

_Peut-être si l`on se voyait plus souvent? Continua t-il son oreille.

_Hmmm...D`accord, mais quand?

_Cette fin de semaine?

_D`accord.

Il posa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres, se qui le fit rougir et qui fit sourire la rose, qui reprit le baiser tout doucement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il la serra contre lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien, même chose pour le reste de la semaine. Malgré les coups bas de Karin pour effacer ce couple de l`école, soit le brun ou la rose, aidait l`autre. Ce qui faisait que tout les plans de Karin tombait à l`eau.


	6. Sortie et rencontre

_Je part jusqu`a Mercredi, alors je ne pourrai pas posté, c`est donc pour sa que je poste le sixième chapitre aujourd`hui! Les commentaires sont grandements appréciers!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 6:Sortie et rencontre**

La fin de semaine arriva grand pas et le couple avait choisis d`aller au cinéma à une heure de l`après-midi. Toute la journée, avant l`heure fatidique, la jeune rose se sentit nerveuse. Elle commençait à ressentir plus que de l`amitié pour lui. Il était tout ce qu`elle cherchait. Attentionné, doux, etc. Elle s`habilla d`un jean et d`un débardeur assez décolleté, puis laissa ses cheveux libre. Elle mangea quelque peu, mais son estomac se resserait de plus en plus au fil des était aussi de plus en plus nerveuse.

Quand Sasuke arriva l`heure prévue ,elle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine en entendant la sonnette de l`entré. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et alla lui ouvrir. Sasuke était encore plus beau qu`a l`école. Pour lui aussi, des changements s`opérait en lui. Il ne voulait plus être séparé d`elle, ni de sentir sa présence près de lui, ni de la sentir contre lui. Il avait fini par l`accepté, ne sachant pas se qui lui arrivait.

Sakura sourit au jeune brun et il la prit dans ses bras.

_Alors, sa va? Demanda Sasuke.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

_Maintenant oui et toi?

Il sourit.

_Oui. Tu es prête?

Elle lui répondit que oui et après avoir prit son sac main et refermé la porte, elle la barra. Puis, elle prit la main du brun dans la sienne, pusi ils se dirigèrent vers le cinéma.

Une fois arrivés, Sasuke insista pour payer le billet de la séance Sakura. Elle fini par acceptée, non sans rougir. Il la trouvait toute mignonne avec ses joues rouges. Ils s`assirent et la séance commença peu après. Il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la rose . Elle se sentit toute suite bien contre lui et ne le repoussa pas.

Une fois la séance termine, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être loin de l`autre. Elle se serra contre lui une fois sortie hors de l`enceinte du cinéma.

_Que fait-on? A moins que tu ne veuille rentré chez toi?

_Je ne veux pas rentré chez moi tout de suite, dit-il en passant ses bras autour d`elle. Mais si tu veux, on peux aller chez moi tout les deux?

Elle se sentit tout de suite gênée et commena bégayée.

_Je vais dérangée et...

_Mais non, si je t`invite.

Elle soupira.

_D`accord, alors.

Il la prit par la main et par la suite, ils se dirigrent vers la demeure Uchiha. Une fois arrive, Sakura resta bouche bée. La demeure Uchiha est un manoir. Il sourit devant son air surprit et la fit entre dans la maison. En passant devant le salon, la jeune rose y vit un homme endormit sur le canapé. Sasuke, toujours main dans la main avec la rose, toussota pour réveiller l`homme. Il émergea assez facilement, après le troisième raclement de gorge. Il se retourna vers la source de son réveil, et vit tout de suite la rose. Il se leva d`un bond et s`approcha. Sakura y vit un homme presque nu, ne portant qu`un boxer sur lui et ressemblant presque trait pour trait à Sasuke. Une fois arriver leur hauteur, il s`appuya sur le mur et pour lui, il prit une pose sexy. Qui ressemblait plus une contorsion qu`a une pose, de l`avis de Sakura.

_Salut, moi c`est Itachi, dit-il en s`approchant pour prendre la rose dans ses bras. Toi c`est quoi ton petit nom?

_Sakura, répondit-elle avant de se mettre dans les bras de Sasuke, tremblante.

_Arrête, tu va finir par lui faire peur, dit Sasuke en la serrant contre lui, se qui fit arrêter ses tremblements. Et de toute façon, je t`ai déjà parlé d`elle.

_Ah! C`est la fille qui t`aide avec les folles! Mais tu sais Sakura, si mon frère ne te satisfait plus...

_Je crois que cela ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Sasuke d`une voix tranchante en la faisant monter les escaliers.

Durant tout le temps où on pouvait les voir, Itachi mata la rose même si elle était devant Sasuke. Ce qui agaça profondément le brun. Une fois en haut, il lui montra sa chambre. Il y avait un lit a baldaquin pouvant accueillir facilement deux personnes pour dormir. Une table de chevet de chaque côté dans un bois assez sombre. Une porte menant à une salle de bain ouverte avec une armoire dans le coin de la chambre.


	7. Menace

_Oh, et puis je vous donne aussi le chapitre 7! Je sais, je suis trop gentille XD_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 7:Menace**

Ils s`assirent sur le lit et un léger malaise s`installa. Ils était côte côte, sans parlés. Pour brisé le silence, Sasuke prit la télécommande qui était sur une des deux tables de chevet. Sakura ne l`avait pas remarquée, avant que Sasuke ne l`a prenne. Il appuya sur un bouton et une télévision sortit rapidement du bout du lit, dans le meuble. Sakura sourit. Sasuke l`étonnerait toujours. Il la regardait avec une lueur dans le regard qu`elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Il s`allongea au milieu du lit et l`invita en ouvrant les bras, à venir se rapprocher de lui. Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle doucement.

_On ne devrait pas jouer les amoureux seulement l`école? Demanda Sakura.

_Mais on peut se pratiquer en dehors? Dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

_Donc sa pourrait être plus? Demanda la rose en levant sa tête de son torse.

Sasuke détourna la tête pour ne pas qu`elle voit les rougeurs qui s`étendait sur ses joues.

_Peut-être Répondit Sasuke.

_Tu sais que tu es adorable gêné?

Il rougit encore plus. Elle sourit et reposa sa tête sur son torse. Sasuke, ayant fait disparatre les rougeurs, posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Toujours souriante, elle releva la tête et encra son regard au sien. Il s`approcha doucement de son visage, sans la quitter du regard. Elle posa un baiser sur son nez. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la rose et posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa vis-à-vis en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle mit les sien autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser, laissant ses main s`égarer dans ses cheveux sombres. Il finirent par le brisé et elle colla son front contre le sien. Une fois leur souffle revenu, le brun reprit le baiser. Ce qu`il n`entendirent pas et ne virent pas, c`est que Itachi, pendant le baiser, avait passé sa tête dans l`entrebaillement de la porte. Il y vit son frère embrasser la belle créature de tout l`heure. Elle fini par arrête le baiser, se sentant fixé. Ils se retournèrent et virent Itachi les regardant. Le rose se rapprocha un peu plus du brun.

_Qu`est-ce que tu veux Itachi? Dit Sasuke, la voix devenue quelques peu menaçante.

_Je venais dire que j`allais chercher le dîner. Elle dîne avec nous?

Sasuke regarda la rose et lui posa la question du regard. Elle fit signe de la tête que oui, en rosissant.

_Oui, maintenant dégage dit le brun.

Itachi sortit par la suite et Sakura rit légèrement. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas se sentir, ses deux là.(NDA: en parlant des deux frères). Son rire continua et elle ne put s`arrêter. Quand elle fit par arrêter et essuya ses larmes de rire, elle vit que Sasuke la regardait drôlement.

_Pourquoi tu ris? Demanda t-il.

_Pour rien.

_Tu vas voir, toi.

Il se mit la chatouillée impitoyablement. Elle riait aux éclats se qui fit gonfler le coeur du jeune homme de bonheur. Elle finit par lui demander pardon et il remarqua dans qu`elle position ils étaient. Sasuke était au dessus de Sakura, dans une position ne laissant pas grand place l`imagination. La rose rougit et posa un baiser sur son nez, comme lorsquelle était gêner. Sasuke sourit et la regarda.

_Tu es belle tu sais

Elle rougit encore plus.

_Merci. Tu es pas mal toi non plus

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle finit par se détendre. Elle était tellement bien sous lui, au chaud. En plus, cela la faisait se sentir entière. Elle reprit le baiser qui avait été coupé, en caressant la nuque du beau brun. Il adora sentir ses formes contre lui. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Elle finit par le laisser respirer et il se coucha près d`elle en la gardant dans ses bras.

_Je suis heureuse avec toi, dit Sakura.

Il resserra son étreinte.

_C`est la premire fois que je suis heureux avec tous ce que j`ai, répondit Sasuke.

Sakura le serra contre elle pour le réconforté. Cela eue l`air de marché puisqu`il se détendait progressivement, puis totalement. Il apprécia le geste de la rose. Sakura le regarda dans les yeux.

_Et bien, je suis contente que tu sois heureux maintenant.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux, sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes. Le baiser dura longtemps, malgré qu`ils étaient entrain de manqués de souffle. Ils reprirent le baiser tout de suite après avoir reprit leur souffle. Celui-ci était langoureux, et c`est à cet instant qu`Itachi entra dans la chambre. Sasuke la garda dans ses bras.

_Le souper est prêt, dit-il avant de partir.

Il sortit de la chambre non sans un regard pour Sakura. Ils sortirent du lit et il lui prit la main doucement, entre-mêlant ses doigts aux siens, puis descendirent à la salle manger. Le repas se passa assez bien, malgré les regards que lançait Itachi sur Sakura, se qui rendait Sasuke fou de rage. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre, Sakura se mettant dans les bras ouvert du brun. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble. Sakura s`endormit contre lui, à force de ses mots doux son oreille ,de ses baisers et de ses mains caressante dans son dos. Il la regarda dormir doucement. Sa respiration lente était sereine. Grâce à sa, il s`endormit rapidement en la serrant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en sentant une douce sensation sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, les laissant s`habituer la lumière entrant dans la pièce. Il vit ensuite le regard de la rose sur lui, un regard amoureux. Il sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Pour Sakura, elle s`était endormie et s`était réveillée dans les bras rassurant de Sasuke. Elle l`avait longtemps regardé dormir, mais finit par se rendre compte qu`il avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle avait pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour regardé si ce sourire allait s`effacé, mais elle le réveilla de la plus douce des manière là a place. Elle souriait en le regardant se réveillé.

_Bonjour, dit-il la voix rauque.

_Bonjour, bien dormit?

_Ouais et toi?

_Oui.

Elle mit son visage dans le cou de Sasuke, qui frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

_Alors, que fait-on? Demanda Sasuke en lui caressant le dos de bas en haut.

_Je ne sais pas, mais il va falloir que je rentre chez moi répondit-elle.

_D`accord, est-ce que tu veux quand même passe la journée avec moi? Demanda t-il.

_Bien sur!

Il sourit et ils se levèrent pour allés mangé en bas, se tenant main dans la main. Itachi était encore en boxer, mais il avait fait exprès d`en mettre un moulant, pour montrer à la belle rose qu`il était plus équipé en dessous de la ceinture que son frère cadet. Le rose rougit en le voyant et cela mit le cadet des Uchiha en colère. Itachi sourit.

_Bonjour Sakura, dit Itachi.

_Bonjour, bégaya l`interpellée.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence tendu avec les deux frères qui se lançaient des éclairs du regard. Sasuke la prit par la taille en sortant de la maison. Sakura se détendit immédiatement, ce que sentit le beau brun. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle lui expliqua qu`elle n`aimait pas la tension qu`il y avait eu. Il sourit et la serra contre lui.

Tout le long du trajet, Sasuke avait son bras autour de sa taille et ils marchaient tranquillement. Une fois arrivés chez Sakura, elle débarra la porte et la referma sur eux une fois entré. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble.

Sasuke partit tard dans la soirée, ne repensant tout le long du trajet qu`a sa magnifique journée. Quand Sasuke passa devant une ruelle, il se sentit tiré vers un coin sombre. Il se retrouva devant une fille à lunette.

_Qu`est-ce que tu veux Karin?

_Ce que je veux, C`est très simple. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, il se pourrais malencontreusement qu`il arrive quelque chose ta chérie

Sasuke tandis l`oreille.

_Tu laisse tomber le chewing-gum, et sort avec moi. Tu dois le faire demain.

Karin partit, laissant seul Sasuke avec ses pensées. Il repartit chez lui, appréhendant le lendemain. Le coeur du jeune homme lui faisait mal, comme si son coeur saignait. Il ne réussit pas a dormir de la nuit.


	8. Réponse et mauvaise nouvelle

_Voilà! je vous met le 8e!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le long du trajet, il repensa sa conversation avec Karin. Il avait de terribles cernes sous les yeux, qui aurait bien put faire peur. En arrivant l`école, il vit sa rose toute rayonnante en parlant avec le reste de la bande. Il prit son courage deux mains et se dirigea vers elle.

En le voyant, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, qui resserra encore plus le coeur du jeune homme. Elle voulut passer ses bras autour de son cou, mais il les prit assez durement, en voyant son visage devenir triste et trop interrogatif. Il prit son courage deux mains et inspira.

_Sakura, sa ne marche plus. J`aimerais mieux gard mes distances avec toi.

Sakura sentit son cur se brise. Elle partit en courant vers l`école, les larmes aux yeux. Elle poussa tout le monde qui se trouvaient sur sa route, ne se rendant plus compte de rien. Tout le monde la regardait, mais elle s`en fichait. En courrant, elle fini par trouve une salle de classe vide et s`y enferma. Elle s`adossa assez violemment la porte, puis se laissa glisser contre elle, ses mains cachant ses yeux en larmes et ses sanglots qu`elle n`arrivait plus caché sortirent de sa gorge serrer.

Dehors, on pouvait y voir un Sasuke collé par une Karin heureuse de son mauvais coup, Hinata accompagne de toutes les filles entres dans l`école pour trouver la jeune rose. Les autres gars regardaient Sasuke sans le comprendre. Une seule chose leurs venaient la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait sa?

Les filles finirent par retrouvées Sakura, toute tremblotante dans un coin de la salle de classe. Elle tenait ses genoux fermement entourés de ses bras. Sa tête appuyer contre le bton du mur, les larmes coulant sur son visage sans qu`elle est besoin de cligne des yeux. Elles s`assirent toutes près d`elle en la rassurant du mieux qu`elle le pouvaient, se promettant silencieusement de demander des explications Sasuke.

Elles amenèrent Sakura l`infirmerie, où elle y passerait le reste de la journée. Dehors, Sasuke avait réussi se débarrassé de Karin. Elle avait essayé de l`embrasser, mais elle n`avait jamais réussie. Peu après, les gars avaient prit le jeune brun à part, et lui firent pass un mauvais quart d`heure. Mais seul Naruto vit que le brun était dans un tat aussi lamentable que celui de la rose.

Quand le midi arriva, Sasuke alla voir Sakura et la trouva endormie sur un des lits de l`infirmerie. Il sourit d`un air triste et s`approcha doucement d`elle. Il s`assit tout aussi doucement sur le bord du lit et lui caressa doucement la courbe de la joue. Puis en s`approchant doucement de son oreille, il dit :

_Je crois que je t`aime, Sakura...

Il se leva rapidement, mais doucement et partit aussi vite qu`il était arrivé, mais ne voyant pas un magnifique sourire étiré les lèvres de la belle endormie.

Une semaine passa. Le défunt couple le plus idolâtrer de l`école ne vivait plus. Tout les deux était mconnaissable. Ils tait toujours triste, sans vie, sans l`tincelle qui faisait que le regard de Sasuke ne s`était pas éteint. Le groupe s`était séparé en deux. Les filles d`un côté et les gars de l`autre. Ils pensaient que se serait plus facile pour Sasuke et Sakura.

Puis le mois passa lentement. Naruto observait toujours Sasuke. Depuis un bout de temps, il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pousser son ami à rompre avec la plus belle chose qui lui tait arrivé. Il avait remarqu que quand Sasuke ne se dbattait pas avec Karin, il regardait toujours Sakura avec un regard nostalgique et peut-tre encore amoureux.

Un jour, il décida que c`en était assez. Voir ses amis aussi malheureux, sa ne marchait pas. Donc la fin des cours, il décida de passé l`action. Il prit Sasuke part, sans que personne ne le remarque. Il tint les épaules de Sasuke fermement, puis le força le regarder dans les yeux. Puis lui posa la question.

_Pourquoi as-tu quitté Sakura?

Il soupira et détourna le regard, las.

_Je te l`ai déjà dit il me semble. Elle ne me plaisait plus.

Naruto lui lança un regard glacial et resserra sa prise sur les épaules du brun.

_Je me répète et c`est la dernière fois. Pourquoi as-tu quitté Sakura?

Sasuke baissa le regard tristement.

_Parce que Karin m`a faites des menaces sur Sakura si je ne sortait pas avec elle.

Naruto relâcha quelque peu sa prise, ahuri.

_Et juste pour sa, tu l`as laissé tombé?!?!?!?! Je te connaissais plus fort que sa, Sasuke.

_Hn... soupira le jeune brun.

Naruto le regarda et finit par le relâché. Mais lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l`épaule.

_Demain, tu t`arrange pour la r`avoir, d`accord?

Sasuke secoua la tête pour dire que oui.

_Et toi avec Hinata? Demanda le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le blond rougit.

_Je crois que cela avance?

Sasuke le regarda, le regard loin.

_Tente ta chance. Je suis sur que tu regrettera pas, dit-il a Naruto.

Naruto sourit et rentrrent chez eux par la suite. Sasuke pensait Sakura. Il savait que la jeune rose ne lui sauterait pas dans les bras en le voyant. Il se fit pour mission de la récupéré. Parce que sans elle, il n`était plus rien. Il s`endormit sur ses pensées tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils arrivrent et Sasuke, appuyer contre un mur, attendait que la rose arrive. Elle qui était toujours l`heure, mais là elle avait quinze minutes de retard. Il fini par allé voir les filles, pour savoir la raison de son absence.

_Salut, Sakura n`est pas là? Demanda Sasuke, un peu inquiet.

_Non, on ne sais pas...Vas-y, nous allons dire que tu ne vas pas bien, dit Tenten.

_Merci.

Il partit par la suite la course pour se rendre le plus vite possible chez la rose. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut devant sa porte a essayé de calmé les battements affolés de son coeur par la course. Une fois cela fait, il frappa la porte. Personne ne lui rpondit. Il frappa encore une fois la porte et bizarrement, elle s`ouvrit d`elle mme. Il passa la tête par l`ouverture, et entendit des pleurs et des sanglots venir de l`étage supérieur. Il entra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière lui, puis se dépécha à monter l`escalier. Il suivit ensuite le son des sanglots et trouva sa belle rose entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps ,le visage enfouit dans son oreiller.

Il s`approcha lentement du lit et s`assis sur le bord près d`elle. Le brun lui caressa doucement le dos. Surprise, la rose se releva et vit le visage qui se voulait rassurant du ténébreux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurant encore plus, le visage collé contre le cou de Sasuke. Il la serra fort contre lui, puisqu`elle en faisait de même avec ses bras passés autour de son cou. Il caressa ses cheveux d`une main et lui chuchota des mots rassurant l`oreille.

Elle pleura longtemps dans ses bras et quand elle se calma, il parla doucement.

_Qu`est-ce qui t`arrive?

_Mon père est mort, il aurait du revenir aujourdhui...


	9. Réconciliation et service

_Voila le chapitre 9. Merci pour tout les coms! Ils me vont droit au coeur!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 9:Réconciliation et service**

_Son avion c`est écraser...poursuivit-elle avec une voix emplit de larmes.

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur elle, surprit et triste pour elle.

_Sa va aller, je suis là...chuchota t-il a son oreille tandis qu`elle se remettait pleurer dans son cou. Après c`être calmer légèrement, elle réalisa par la suite qu`elle était dans ses bras. Sasuke, le remarquant, parla.

_Sakura, il faut que je te parle, il faut...

Elle avait relever ses grand yeux humides vers lui. La trouvant irrsistible, il parla en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues avec ses pouces.

_Je n`ai jamais voulut rompre avec toi! Si je ne le faisait pas, Karin allait te faire du mal et je ne veux pas sa! Cela m`avait fait repenser au meurtre de mes parents, et jamais plus je ne veux renivre sa pour un être qui m`est chère. Naruto m`as fait comprendre que je te faisait encore plus de mal en tant loin de toi et...

Elle avait posée un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, mais aussi, parce qu`il avait tout dit sa sans reprendre son souffle. Il plongea ses orbes noires dans celles émeraude de la belle rose.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l`as pas dit, dit-elle d`une voix douce. J`aurais put t`aider. Je suis là, avec toi, moi aussi.

_Oui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Quand je te vois, mon coeur deviens chaud et ce resserre. Je refuse qu`un autre gars que moi te touche. Quand tu es triste, je suis triste avec toi.

Sakura sourit et s`installa un peu mieux dans ses bras.

_C`est très grave dit-elle.

_Qu`y-a t-il docteure? Fit-il en entrant dans son jeu, et en voyant une nouvelle étincelle naître dans son regard.

Elle colla son front au sien en fermant les yeux.

_Je crois que vous êtes amoureux

Sasuke sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine et il remarqua quelque chose.

_C`est supposé être moi qui te console et non l`inverse.

_Oui, mais toi aussi tu en a besoin.

Il ne la lâcha pas, trop heureux de pouvoir la serrer contre lui, et s`adossa la tête de lit. Elle se replaça a nouveau dans ses bras, la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

_Et le service est pour quand? Demanda t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

_A 11h cet après-midi.

_Tu veux que j`y aille avec toi?

_Est-ce que cela te dérangerais beaucoup?

_Non, pas du tout.

Après un moment de silence, Sakura le brisa. Elle regarda le jeune brun dans les yeux, jouant avec les cheveux de sa nuque.

_Il va me falloir du temps pour rapprendre te faire confiance, même si mon coeur t`appartiens.

Il posa doucement son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux et soupira :

_Je sais, mais je prends le risque quand même.

Sakura regarda l`heure et vit que l`heure du service allait bientot commencer.

_Tu veux mettre autre chose pour aller au service?

_Non, je suis déjà en noir alors...

_D`accord. Tu peux attendre deux minutes pour que je passe une robe?

_Bien sur!

Il sortit et une fois Sakura prête, ils sortirent de la maison bras dessus et bras dessous. Sasuke appela un taxi et ils se rendirent l`endroit prévu. Durant tout le trajet, Sasuke avait sa main dans celle de la rose et lui caressait doucement la main avec son pouce pour la rassurée. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Une fois arrive, Sasuke alla ouvrir la porte la jeune rose, qui ne s`était même pas rendu compte qu`ils était arrivés. Ils entrrent dans la maison funraire et tout le monde passa devant la rose, pour lui dire leur sympathie ou d`autres mots de gentillesse pour elle qui venait de perdre son père. C`était un enterrement simple, tout comme l`était son pre, avait dit Sakura durant son petit discours. Tout le monde eue les larmes aux yeux, durant l`enterrement. Mais un peu avant, on avait laisser un moment d`intimité entre le père et la fille.

Elle s`était approcher de son corps et avait caresser doucement sa joue glace. Elle le regarda et lui parla doucement.

_Tu voulais toujours que j`ai les meilleures choses qui soit. Jamais tu ne m`as abandonner, même lorsque maman est morte, on s`est soutenus. Mais maintenant, je dois faire ma vie seule. Tu n`as pas rencontrer Sasuke, mais c`est un garon très bien. Il est toujours là pour moi,du moins maintenant. Et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour me racheter auprès de lui. Je l`aime, papa. De tout mon coeur. Alors réserve-moi une petite place au paradis quand ce sera mon tour d`y entrer.

Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine et le regarda, les yeux plein de larmes contenue.

_Je t`aime papa, j`espère que tu es heureux pour moi.

Elle le laissa et une fois sortie de la salle, Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et ne la lâcha pas du reste du service. Ils partirent une fois que tout le monde leur est souhaiter encore leurs sympathie envers la jeune rose. Jamais, a aucun moment, Sasuke n`avait pas été présent pour elle, aujourdhui. Et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Ils rentrrent chez la rose ,encore par un taxi et cette fois, Sasuke ne lui tint pas la main mais passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Une fois entre dans la maison, Sakura alla se changer. Quand elle eue fini de se changer dans sa chambre,elle entra dans la pièce ou Sasuke l`attendait, elle lui demanda :

_Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose?

Avant de parler, ce furent leurs estomacs qui répondirent en coeur à la question. Ils éclatrent de rire et elle s`approcha doucement de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Merci...chuchota t-elle.

Sasuke sut ce que représentait ce merci. Il représentait tout ce qu`il avait fait pour elle. Il lui fit un sourire comme réponse. Elle lui prit la main par la suite et descendirent manger quelque chose. Elle commena a préparé des onigris, tandis que son brun s`asseyait au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle finit de les préparés quelques minutes plus tard, et les déposa dans des assiettes qu`elle avait au préalablement sortit. Ils mangrent en riant, parce que Sasuke avait allumer la télévision et une émission d`humour y jouait.

Sasuke adorait entendre le rire mélodieux de la rose. Cela le rendait heureux de la voir heureuse. Ils finirent de manger et allèrent s`asseoir sur le sofa, après avoir fermé la télévision de la cuisine,face une autre télévision. Sakura était dans les bras de Sasuke, qui lui la serrait doucement contre lui. Peu de temps après, ils entendirent frapper la porte. Sakura était entrain de s`endormir tout doucement, la tête sur l`épaule du beau brun. Lui avait pos sa tête sur la sienne. Il grogna et serra Sakura un peu plus fort. La rose sourit.

_Laisse moi y aller.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et il ouvrit ses bras en lâchant un autre grognement. Elle sourit et s`arracha grand peine de ses bras et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle y trouva...


	10. explication et question qui tue

_Alors voilà le chapitre 10! Il est long, c`est pour sa qu`il m`as pris tant de temps à écrire! Et les personnages ne sont pas à moi , excepter Susumu Yamada et Nobuhiro Sakamoto, qui apparaisse dans le chapitre 11!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 10:Réconsiliation et question qui tue**

Elle y trouva tout le reste de la bande. Elle les invita a entré et elle les guida jusqu`au salon. Ils lui demandrent presque tous en même temps pourquoi elle n`était pas venue l`école. Sasuke fit un sourire tendre la rose, se qui surpris tout le monde sauf Sakura, qui alla se blottir dans ses bras.

_Je ne le dirai qu`une seule fois. J`ai reçue un appel hier soir. Mon père devait revenir cette même journée, mais je ne me suis pas inquitée. Cela arrivait souvent qu`il arrivait en retard à cause des retardements des départs d`avions. Mais ce coup de fil était de la police. Ils m`avaient appelés pour me dire que l`avion de mon père s`était écraser en Égypte, et qu`il n`y avait aucun survivant.

Durant le moment qu`elle parlait, les larmes lui montait lentement mais surement aux yeux. Sasuke lui caressait doucement le dos, en la serrant de son autre bras contre lui. Ils vinrent tous la serrer contre eux en leurs souhaitant leurs sympathie, et aussi lui apporter du réconfort. Les filles l`amenèrent dans sa chambre, et laissèrent les gars en plan dans le salon. Ils les regardèrent monté et la rose laissa coulée ses larmes.

Sasuke aurait bien voulut qu`elle reste près de lui, pour qu`il puisse la consoler lui même. Tout les gars soupirèrent.

_C`est moche pour Sakura, dit Naruto.

_C`est trop galère, dit Shikamaru.

_Pauvre Sakura...dit Kiba.

_Elle ne mritait pas sa. Renchérit Naruto.

Un silence pesant s`installa. Pendant se temps, dans la chambre de Sakura...

Ino, Hinata, Temari et Tenten faisait de leurs mieux pour consoler la rose qui avait le coeur brisée. Elle qui était d`habitude, avant que Sasuke n`est rompu, toujours souriante ,s`était un changement radical. Elle arrêta de pleurer quelques minutes plus tard. Elle les regarda. Elles étaient toutes triste. Elle n`aimait pas voir ses amis triste. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes.

_Alors, comment cela avance avec les gars? Dit la rose pour changer de sujet.

Elle rougirent, sauf Temari. Mais elle rosit.

_Ben moi, je suis avec Naruto, dit Hinata, encore plus rouge qu`une tomate.

_Raconte!!! Dirent-elles en curs.

_Et bien, il m`as amener au restaurant, après on a été se promener sous les étoile dans le parc. Il m`as prêter sa veste parce que j`avais froid et quand il m`as ramener chez moi, on s`est embrasser. Il m`as dit ''Je t`aime'' avant de partir.

_Ooonnnnnnn...Dirent-elles en coeur.

Tenten rougit, et elles se retournrent vers elles.

_Bah sa avance...Elle faisait presque concurrence avec Hinata tellement elle était rouge.

Elle rirent légèrement, mal l`aise. Toute s`avaient l`histoire de Sasuke et Sakura, mais il restait encore Ino et Temari.

_Bon, pour moi, il est pas mal de mon goût comme mec, mais trop flemmard. Mais il n`y a rien pour l`instant.

Sakura sourit. Elle s`avait qu`ils finiraient ensemble. Les contraire s`attirent, non? Comme le dicton le dit.

_Bon, il ne reste plus que moi, dit Ino. Ben sa avance, mais je crois qu l`ont va seulement rester amis.

Sakura sourit.

_Je suis contente pour vous toutes. Mais Ino, dit toi que si sa ne marche pas, il y a d`autre gars qui existe.

_Merci, répondit-elle.

Durant se temps, en bas...

Naruto avait fait la même chose, en avouant qu`il aimait profondément Hinata. Naruto avait aussi dit qu`il sortait avec Hinata. Neji lui, dit qu`il ressentait un petit quelque chose pour Tenten. Les gars sourirent, sauf Shikamaru qui dormait. Les autres était contents pour lui. Après avoir forcé Shikamaru ce levé, il finit par avouer en ronchonnant qu`il avait peut-être des sentiments pour Temari, lui aussi. Kiba, pour sa part, dit que Ino n`était qu`une bonne amie, mais sans plus même s`il la trouvait très jolie.

Il entendirent des bruits de pas dans les escalier et levèrent la tête. Les filles descendirent au salon. Hinata alla rejoindre Naruto puis s`assis près de lui, et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Sakura, elle alla s`asseoir directement sur les genoux de Sasuke, qui passa automatiquement ses bras autour d`elle. Et les autres allèrent s`asseoir près de leurs coups de coeur ou ''amoureux''.

Sakura rflchissait, tandis que Sasuke caressait doucement son ventre en faisant des petits cercles. Sasuke était revenu vers elle, se qui la rendait immensément heureuse. Mais, est-ce qu`il lui avait menti? Sa, elle n`en savait rien. Une idée se fit dans sa tête. Elle irait demander au meilleur ami du brun, Naruto.

Puisque les cours n`était pas encore fini, le reste de la bande du retourner en cours. Sakura retint Naruto juste avant qu`il ne parte. Elle lui demanda directement si Sasuke était sincère envers elle. Naruto la regarda dans les yeux et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il lui répondit qu`il n`avait jamais vu Sasuke aussi heureux qu`avec elle. Cela réchauffa le coeur de la rose. Elle referma la porte sur Naruto après l`avoir remercier de tout son coeur. Elle retourna au salon, gênée, où Sasuke l`attendait. Il lui sourit, la sentant mal l`aise et un peu tendue. Il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine. Il lui fit relever son visage et la regarda dans les yeux, en caressant ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie.

_Tu sais, je comprends que tu es peur, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasse du mauvais sang. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, jamais.

Sakura plongea son regard dans les orbes noires qui lui faisait face. Dans ses yeux, elle y vit tout ce qu`il ressentait. Il avait l`air si sincère, mais elle avait si peur de souffrir encore. Elle blottit sa tête contre son torse en soupirant. Tout en la gardant dans ses bras, il la dirigea vers le canapé et la fit asseoir doucement dessus. Il s`assis près d`elle, la prit dans ses bras et la blottit contre lui tendrement. Elle mit son visage dans son cou et respira à plein poumons son parfum qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il sentait l`homme, avec une touche de l`odeur du savon avec lequel il se lavait. Sasuke, lui, sentait l`odeur de fruits rouges qui s`échappait de son cou et de rose qui s`échappait de ses cheveux.

_Tu sais, j`ai tellement peur de souffrir encore... chuchota doucement Sakura son oreille.

D`un de ses bras, il serra sa taille plus fort contre lui, et de son autre bras, caressa ses cheveux avec sa main.

_Je sais, mais ne t`en fais pas, je te protégerai et te soutiendrai dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, ma belle.

_Merci, Sasuke.

Ils passèrent le reste de l`après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, tout les deux collés l`un contre l`autre. La belle rose avait finit par s`endormir, la tête sur le torse du beau brun. Il avait sourit quand il l`avait sentit se serrer contre son torse quand il l`avait prise dans ses bras pour la monter sa chambre. Il avait un bras sur son dos et son autre bras sous ses genoux. Une fois arriver la chambre, il la déposa tout doucement sur son lit. Elle se réveilla légèrement.

_Qu`est-ce que...

_Je t`ai porté dans ta chambre. Tu t`es endormie contre moi, dans le salon.

Une jolie teinte rouge apparut rapidement sur les joues de la rose.

_Merci, mais si tu veux, tu peux...

Elle avait laisser sa phrase en suspend, trop gênée pour la continuée.

_Oui?

_Dormir avec moi?

Il sourit, la trouvant toute mignonne avec ses joues rouges et son regard fuyant.

_Je veux bien.

Ils se glissrent sous les couvertures et Sasuke se coucha en cuillère contre elle, son bras passer sous l`oreiller où la ttêe de la rose reposait, et son autre bras qui la rapprochait de lui par la taille. Sakura, elle, avait mise ses deux mains sur celle qui était sur sa taille. Elle s`endormit rapidement grâce la respiration lente et sereine du beau brun collé contre son dos.

Le brun se réveilla deux heures plus tard et vit qu`elle s`était retournée dans ses bras. Elle était face lui, sa main gauche entre les deux petites mains de Sakura, qui avait leurs main sur son coeur. Elle était très près de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. De sa main droite, il caressa doucement sa joue. La rose fronça les sourcils en sentant une sensation sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma, puis les ouvrit de nouveau, pour voir le regard du brun remplit d`amour pour elle. Elle rosis.

_Bonjour.

_Salut. Il est l`heure que je parte, je crois. Il faudrait que j`aille chez moi, si non mon frre ne va pas arrêter de me demander si j`ai coucher avec toi.

_Il est pervers ton frère.

_Je sais.

Elle baissa le regard et Sasuke lui prit doucement le menton et lui releva la tête.

_Tu peux m`appeler quand tu veux, jour et nuit. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle lui sourit et posa un baiser sur son nez.

_D`accord.

_Tu vas venir l`école demain? Puisque aujourd'hui c`est journée de le brun.

_Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne viendrais pas.

Il sourit et l`embrassa amoureusement.

_Bien, alors j`y vais et si il y a quelque chose, appelle moi.

_Oui.

Il prit un bout de papier qui tranait sur le bureau de la rose et y nota son numéro. Il le lui donna et posa un baiser sur son front. Il lui dit qu`elle pouvait dormir encore, mais qu`elle devait manger. Elle sourit en voyant qu`il prenait soin d`elle. Il la borda comme une enfant, ce qui la fit sourire.

Sasuke ferma la porte sur lui et partit chez lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentait son coeur plus léger, peut-être même heureux, pour lui qui ne savait presque pas se qu`était se sentiment au départ. Il entra chez lui un peu plus tard et le brun se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose avant d`aller sous la douche. Itachi, qui comme son habitude était au salon, avait put voir son frère sourire. Son sourire qu`il n`avait pas eu depuis un mois sur les lèvres. Cela le fit sourire lui aussi et recoucha sa tête sur l`appuis bras du sofa.

Sasuke, lui, même sous la douche, n`avait plus l`esprit que l`image de la belle rose souriante et rayonnante. Il partit se coucher après avoir enfiler un boxer, la tête dans les nuages, et avant qu`il ne s`endorme, on aurait put voir son regard rêveur tout doucement disparaître derrière ses paupières.

Le lendemain, il se prépara, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. En passant devant un miroir de la maison, il su que son sourire ne le quitterais pas de si tôt. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer légèrement, puis quitta la maison après avoir manger. Il finit par passer les portes de l`école, laissant légèrement voir qu`il était joyeux, mais de quoi? Seul Sasuke le savait.

Karin, qui se repoudrait pour une énième fois le nez depuis le lever du soleil, vit son Sasu-chou dans le miroir de son poudrier. Elle se retourna vivement, et voulut lui sauter dans les bras, mais il se poussa habilement vers la droite et on put voir Karin tomber comme un éléphant dans la poussière, suivit du nuages de cette même matière qui retombait près d`elle. On put entendre les rires de tout les élèves présents monter en intensité du au petit spectacle.

Le Uchiha, lui, s`était diriger rapidement vers Sakura qui elle, avait put sauter dans les bras du brun. Karin se releva, rouge de colère, que l`on pouvait voir sous son maquillage qui était tomber, non décollé, comme de la croûte de son visage. Elle se dirigea d`un pas rapide vers le couple, du moins aussi rapide que lui permettait ses chaussures talons hauts griffés.

_Sasu-chou! Qu`est-ce que tu...

Sasuke desserra l`emprise de ses bras autour de la jeune rose, et fit volte-face Karin, dos la fleur. Comme si il voulais la protgé.

_Karin! Combien de foi t`ai-je dit de ne pas m`appeler comme sa! Et non, je ne sort plus avec toi! Et depuis quand suis-je supposer être ton petit ami! Depuis jamais! Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne referai l`erreur de faire ce que j`ai fais à Sakura. Je reste avec elle, point barre.

Karin n`eue le temps que d`ouvrir la bouche, mais n`eue pas le temps de prendre son souffle que Sasuke continuait sur sa lancé :

_Et je ne veux plus jamais te voir faire du mal Sakura, si non, je te réserve des tortures pires que la mort, est-ce que c`est bien rentré dans ta tête de suiveuse de la mode? Dit-il d`un ton glacial.

Elle acquiesa vigoureusement et partit rapidement en direction de l`école. En montant les escaliers, on put voir sa cheville tourné à cause de son talon qui venait de se casser ,le talon de sa chaussure droite. On put entendre son cri dans toute la cours avant de l`école, en même temps, on put voir ses fidèles suivantes courirent vers elle, une avec une paires de chaussures dans ses mains et une autre le fidèle poudrier de la rousse.

Sasuke se retourna vers Sakura qui le regardait avec un regard brillant. Elle le serra contre elle. Et s`approcha de son oreille et souffla tendrement :

_Merci, Sasuke.

_Sa fait plaisir, ma belle.

On entendit la cloche sonner peu après et ils se préparrèent à aller dans leurs cours. Sakura avait un sourire sur le visage quand Sasuke prit sa main devant tout le monde pour aller dans le cours.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Sasuke était venue la chercher devant sa porte quand ils n`avaient pas cours ensemble. Sasuke, lui le faisait avec plaisir. Le fait de venir la chercher à tout ses cours lui permettait de voir et de revoir ses rougeurs qui s`étendait chaque fois sur ses joues ce qui la rendait adorable, mais aussi le sourire heureux qu`elle affichait de plus en plus en sa compagnie. Elle était encore plus belle ses yeux en ses instants.

Le soir, Sasuke la trouva près des autres filles entrain de discuter tranquillement. Il marcha vers la bande, de façon à être dos Sakura. Les autre filles sourirent en le voyant arrivé, son regard rivé sur la rose. Il arriva à pas de loups derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras doucement. Les filles, qui était face la rose, virent son visage changer au contact du brun. Son regard était devenu doux et les traits de son visage s`était détendue.

Durant le laps de temps que Sasuke avait laisser Sakura, la rose n`était plus que l`ombre d`elle même. Elle ne souriait plus, avait de la difficulté à la faire manger au djéeuner à l`école, en plus elles la voyaient maigrir de plus en plus à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle s`était rendues compte que la rose n`était heureuse qu`avec Sasuke et que sa vie n`avait plus de sens sans lui.

Sakura blottit sa tête sous le menton du brun. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. et inspira l`odeur de ses cheveux.

_On y va? Demanda doucement Sasuke.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

_Oui. Bye les filles, leurs dit Sakura, après les avoir chacune serrer dans ses bras.

Sakura retourna près de Sasuke et lui prit la main. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Sasuke s`était juré, durant la journée, de la rendre heureuse. Parce que sans son sourire, il trouvait que la vie n`était pas aussi belle.

Quand ils finirent par arriver devant la porte de la rose, Sakura se colla contre le beau brun, ne voulant pas le laisser partir tout de suite. Elle avait sa tête contre son torse et lui avait passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l`autre autour de sa taille.

_Tu veux rester pour manger avec moi? Demanda Sakura en rougissant. Elle essaya de le cacher sur le torse de Sasuke en y cachant son visage.

Sasuke sourit et en prenant deux doigt, il releva le menton de la rose et la regarda dans les yeux.

_Bien sur.

Il vit la rose rayonner littralement de joie. Elle prit sa main et le fit entré dans la maison. Elle l`amena dans la cuisine, après avoir passer par quelque pièces.

_Alors, est-ce que tu veux manger tout de suite? Demanda t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Elle s`était retourner un peu trop vite et Sasuke, qui regardait un peu partout, lui rentra dedans légèrement. Elle perdit presque l`équilibre, mais ce fut Sasuke, en la voyant vaciller, qui la ramena contre lui. Elle le remercia et le regarda dans les yeux, mais elle sortit de ses bras, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

_Alors?

_Oui, mais...

Il tira assez fort sur sa main pour la faire tomber dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa et la serra contre lui, pour par la suite poser ses lèvres sur les sienne pour l`embrasser doucement. Surprise au début, elle finit par lui répondre en passant ses bras derrèire sa nuque. Il consentit la relâcher une fois le baiser briser.

_Maintenant, on peut manger. Est-ce que tu veux que je t`aide? Demanda t-il en souriant.

_Bien sur que je veux que tu m`aide!

Sakura montra à Sasuke à cuisiner le repas. Ils s`amusèrent, s`échangeant des baisers de temps autres. A la fin, ils finirent par préparé un repas que l`ont aurait put qualifié de mangeable. Ils le mangèrent, faisant parfois des grimaces en croquant quelque chose de brûler.

Peu après, Sasuke lui dit qu`il devait partir, même si lui ne le voulais pas, avait-il ajouter pour lui même. Il vit le regard de la rose devenir triste. Il la prit doucement dans ses bars, mais la serra fort contre lui.

_On va se revoir demain, ma belle.

_Oui, mais tu va me manqué...dit-elle en rougissant et en cachant son visage dans son cou.

_Aller, ce ne sont que quelques petites heures

_D`accord

Elle alla le reconduire la porte, et le coeur de Sasuke se serrait de plus en plus. Il partit après l`avoir embrasser et lui avoir souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit. Elle referma la porte sur lui et alla se doucher puis alla se coucher, la tête dans les nuages, du au beau brun, mais triste, à cause de son pre.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla et alla s`habiller dans la salle de bain. Une fois son uniforme mit, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Sasuke lui disait qu`elle était belle. Elle se trouvait normale. Peut-être un peu trop normale. Elle avait les cheveux anormalement rose, mais a part cette particularité, elle n`avait rien que les autres pouvaient envier sur elle. Mais elle aimait être comme sa, pour ne pas être superficielle comme Karin, par exemple.

Elle se passa un petit coup de crayon noir sous ses yeux, pour les mettre en valeurs. Elle prit son sac de cours et descendit en bas. Elle se prépara une tranche de pain grillé, qu`elle mangea en regardant la télévision. Peu après, elle mit ses chaussures et fut surprise d`entendre la porte sonner. Elle l`ouvrit et y trouva son beau Sasuke, tout souriant de l`autre côté. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui sauta dans les bras. Il la serra contre lui en prenant une bouffer d`air du parfum qui s`échappait de son cou. Il releva la tête et elle l`embrassa.

_Je ne savait pas que je te faisais autant d`effet, plaisanta t-il une fois le baiser terminer.

Sakura sourit et resserra la prise de ses bras autour de la nuque du brun.

_Allez, on y va

Elle posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et il la reposa sur le sol. Elle prit son sac qu`elle mit sur son épaules et barra la porte une fois sortie. Elle prit la main de Sasuke qui lui, lui faisait un grand sourire puis entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Une fois arriver l`école, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe qui lui n`attendait plus qu`eux. Karin, qui n`avait pas encore remarquer le brun, vit la rose sourire quand, justement, le beau brun la serra contre lui. Elle s`approcha et tandis qu`ils discutaient de tout et de rien, elle laissa sa main glisser sur son épaules pour le faire réagir. Il se retourna vivement, en sentant cette main qui n`était pas celle de Sakura, puisqu`elle avait les mains sur son torse.

_Karin...Dit-il d`une vois menaçante et glaciale.

_Aller Sasuke, reviens avec moi. Si tu le fais, je te laisse tranquille et...

_Tu sais quoi?

_Non? Demanda t-elle toute heureuse.

_Je me fiche de toutes les menaces que tu pourras me faire l`avenir. Sakura est beaucoup plus importante que ta misrable vie ou ta supposer éducation. De toute façon, tout ce que tu veux c`est mon argent et mon nom pour pouvoir aller faire les boutique avec tes chiens de poches. Tiens j`ai une idée. Je vais te poser une question et si tu a la bonne réponse, je reconsidérerai ton cas.

_D`accord, dit-elle boudeuse. Dit ta question.

_Je ne vais pas en prendre une difficile, même si je m`attends à ta réponse. Hum...Voyons voir...Ah! J`ai trouver! Qui a été la première m`embrasser? Demanda t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Elle réfléchit, tandis que les autres personne de la bande riait, sachant pertinemment la ré la cour était devenue silencieuse, pour entendre la réponse de Karin, qu`ils savaient, serait certainement stupide.


	11. Le testament

_Voilà le chapitre 11, avec les fameux deux personnages!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 11:Le testament**

_C`est moi voyons.

Tandis que tout le groupe d`amie faisait un son comme le jeu de opération, tout le monde se mit a rire et elle ne comprit pas, faute d`avoir quelque chose d`autre que de l`eau dans son crane vide de vie.

_Faux, dit Sasuke.

_Hein!?!?!?!?!

_Et oui...Maintenant dégage, tu pollue mon air plus qu`autre chose.

Elle partit d`un pas frustrer en aillant presque tomber du haut de ses talons.

_Tu va me le payer Haruno...Se jura t-elle en la regardant.

Sasuke, une fois Karin partie, lança un clin d`il la rose. Il la prit dans ses bras, mais il n`eu pas le temps de l`embrasser, car la cloche sonna pour annoncer le premier cours.

La journe se passa merveille pour le couple. Sasuke allait la chercher à chaque fin de cours, ce qui était devenu rapidement une habitude. Cela ne déplaisait pas Sakura, qui se demandait comment il pouvait arriver avant qu`elle ne sorte du cours. À la fin de la journe, le couple passait son temps à s`embrasser, ou juste rester dans les bras l`un de l`autre. Cela faisait énormment plaisir leurs amis, qui furent heureux de revoir tout le monde, et de voir que la rose et le brun était heureux, cela les faisait sourire.

La semaine se passa de la même manière. Sasuke surprenait toujours Sakura, par contre. Avec des petites attentions, de tout et de rien. Elle avait l`impression qu`il voulait se racheter auprès d`elle. Mais elle le trouvait mignon dans ces gestes alors elle le laissait faire, même si il n`en avait pas besoin.

Durant la fin de semaine, Sasuke était venue chez elle, et durant l`après-midi, tandis qu`ils étaient confortablement assis sur le sofa dans les bras l`un de l`autre regarder la télévision ou de s`embrasser, la sonnette de l`entrée retentit. La rose se leva difficilement des bras du brun et alla répondre. Elle y trouva deux homme vêtu de noirs. Un plus petit et un très grand, en plus d`être musclé. Le plus petit parla.

_Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno?

_Oui?

_Je suis Nobuhiro Sakamoto, le notaire de votre père. Et voici Susumu Yamada. Pouvons-nous entrés?

_Bien sur, dit-elle en bégayant et en les laissant entrés.

Sasuke fut surprit de la voir revenir avec deux hommes qui avait l`air assez louche. Elle invita Sasuke et les deux hommes a venir s`asseoir la table de la cuisine. La cuisine était elle aussi claire, mais la table était en chêne, très clair. Nobuhiro mit sa valise, que la rose n`avait pas vue jusque là, sur la table. Il l`ouvrit et en sortit une pile de papier qu`il déposa près de la valise avec un stylo, puis la referma et ma mit côté de lui, à ses pieds.

_Bon. Votre père, dit-il en prenant quelques papiers, m`as laisser ses dernières volontés. Voulez-vous que je les lises a voix haute ou vous voulez les lires seule?

Elle sentit la main de Sasuke sur sa cuisse et la serrer doucement, pour lui démontrer qu`il était avec elle. Elle mit sa main dessus la sienne et le regarda. Il lui fit une petit clin d`oeil.

_ Lisez-les, s`il vous plait.

_D`accord.

Il se racla la gorge.

_ ''Par ce testament, dédier à ma fille Sakura, je déclare que puisqu`elle ne travaille pas et que si oui, elle ne pourra jamais payer la maison qui devra être, dans ce cas, saisit. Je m`excuse de tout mon coeur Sakura. Les meubles ,qu`elle ne veux pas, devront être vendu et l`argent de la vente, ainsi que de la maison une fois vendue, devra être mit dans son compte que j`ai créé et où je mettais toujours un peu d`argent. Elle n`y aura droit qu`a ses 21 ans. Pour terminer, j`aurais tellement aimé dire ma fille comme je l`aimais. Je l`aime de tout mon coeur et j`espère que tu seras heureuse avec l`homme que tu aimeras. Je t`aime.''

Sakura avait commencer pleurer la fin du récit. Sasuke l`avait tout de suite après attirée sur ses genoux pour mieux la serrer dans ses bras.

_Donc, Mr Yamada viens pour la maison et les meubles. Il fera le tour de la maison avec vous pour prendre en notes tout ce que vous voulez vendre.

Sakura essuya ses larmes et remercia Sasuke du regard, avant de regarder Nobuhiro.

_ Aucun meuble ne me tiens coeur. Où vais-je vivre maintenant?

_Viens chez moi, dit doucement Sasuke.

Elle acquiesa et caressa la joue du brun de son pouce.

_Merci.

Elle posa un baiser au coin de ses lvres. Ils entendirent Mr Sakamoto se racler la gorge.

_Bien, je ne veux pas vous pressez, mais il faudrait vider la maison au plus vite, pour mieux la vendre. Demain, il y aura des femmes de ménage pour nétoyer la maison, demain.

Il se retourna vers Sasuke et s`adressa lui.

_Croyez-vous pouvoir héberger Mademoiselle Haruno aujourdhui? La vente se ferais demain après le travail des femmes de ménage.

_Bien sur qu`elle peut venir aujourdhui!

_Et bien dans ce cas, nous partons. Mais avant, veuiller signez ses quelques papiers pour dire que nous sommes bel et bien venus.

Sakura signa les papiers qu`il lui tendait et elle lui redonna son crayon avec les papier. Il les remit dans sa valise ouverte et la referma par la suite.

_Merci, mademoiselle. Nous sommes désolés pour votre père, mademoiselle Haruno. Toutes nos condoléances.

_Merci...

Elle alla les reconduire la porte et après l`avoir refermer, courut se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke, tremblante. Elle se serra fort contre lui. Il lui rendit soin étreinte et posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

_Je ne peux pas aller chez toi, je vais te dranger toi et ton frre et

_Mais non, comme j`ai dit il y a quelque temps, mais non si je t`invite.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et souffla.

_Tu es vraiment quelque`un de bien, mon Sasuke.

_Aller viens, je vais t`aidé à faire tes bagages si tu veux.

Elle accepta et après un baiser, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ils montèrent dans la chambre. Elle sortit ses valises de son garde-robe et elle fit ses valises rapidement, en essayant de ne rien oublier. Elle refit le tour de sa chambre et de sa salle de bain trois fois pour être sur de ne rien oublier. Il l`aida à transporter ses valises en bas, puis elle prit son sac à main et y sortit ses clés. Elle alla dans le milieu de la maison et la regarda. Elle n`avait aucune attache dans cette maison. Elle n`avait vue son père que de très rare fois, ici. Elle barra finalement la porte et Sasuke la prit dans ses bras. Il savait un peu se qu`elle ressentait, lui même ayant perdu ses parents. Il savait qu`il ne voulait la quittée sous aucun prtexte. Elle se détacha doucement de lui et ils prirent chacun une valise et marchèrent main dans la main jusque chez Sasuke, qui habitait assez près de chez la rose. Arrive là-bas, Sasuke posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui ouvrit la porte.


	12. Déclaration et rencontre

_Alors voilà le chapitre 11! J`espère qu`il vous plaira! Je les avais écrit à l`avance, mais la je les es tous publier, alors cela me prendra un peu plus de temps pour que vous puissiez les lires..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Déclaration et rencontre**

Itachi, qui était étendu sur le divan en boxer(NDA :pour toi Aquarii ;) ) entendit la porte s`ouvrir. Il se leva, s`étira et marcha jusque dans le couloir, pour voir une Sakura les yeux rougit par les larmes avec une valise la main, tandis que son frère fermait la porte, lui aussi avec une valise la main. Itachi s`approcha de la belle rose et la prit dans ses bras en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

_Qu`est-ce qui se passé? Demanda Itachi tout doucement à la rose.

_Sakura a eu la visite du notaire de son père, il lui enlève la maison, dit Sasuke en déposant la valise qu`il tenait sur le sol.

_Son père est mort? Dit Itachi surprit en resserrant un peu sa prise sur elle.

_Oui.

_Toute mes condoléances ma puce, dit Itachi en caressant ses cheveux.

_Merci...

Elle se dtéacha de lui, pour lui faire un sourire et alla dans les bras de Sasuke, préférant mieux ceux de Sasuke.(NDA : Désolé Aquarii XD) Elle s`y détendit complétement, une fois qu`il eu refermé ses bras sur elle. Sasuke, lui, savait que si Itachi avait prit Sakura dans ses bras, c`était pour la consolée et non la lui volé.

_Alors, je lui est dit de venir vivre la maison.

_Elle y sera la bien venue, dit Itachi. Et Intrieurement, il se dit que peut-être il pourrait la surprendre en pyjama.

_Elle dormira dans ma chambre, bien entendu, rajouta Sasuke.

Itachi acquiesa ,mais il se dit qu`il pourrait peut-être la voir, même si les chances était plus minces. Sasuke prit Sakura par la main et ils montèrent les valises dans la chambre. Sakura avait toujours aimée la chambre du cadet des Uchiha. Elle la rendait sereine. Sakura regarda Sasuke une fois entrée dans la chambre. Il avait l`air heureux. Elle le regarda et demanda timidement :

_Où puis-je mettre mes choses?

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda.

_Tu peux les mettre dans ma commode, je n`en utilise que la moitié. Tu peux mettre tes produits dans la salle de bain ou tu voudras. C`est ta maison à toi aussi, maintenant.

Sakura fit un sourire triste et commena à ranger ses effets. Tandis que Sasuke changeait les draps du lit, elle ouvrit le tiroir et y vit tout les boxer du brun. Elle rougit et mit les siens à côté. Et puis zut! Ils allaient cohabiter ensemble, et peut-être même coucher ensemble, alors il allait bien les voir, non? Elle passa ensuite à la salle de bain et elle put voir les produit de son brun. Cela la gênait d`empité sur sa vie.

Enfin, elle revint dans la chambre et alla se blottir tout contre Sasuke. Il posa un baiser sur sa tête et caressa doucement son dos. Il prit la télécommande sur la table de chevet et sortit la télévision au pied du lit. Un silence agréable s`installa. Sakura avait la tête sur le torse de Sasuke et la respiration de ce dernier la calmait.

_Tu peux et pourra toujours compter sur moi, ma belle.

_Merci.

Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercier.

_Je devrais dire plus de chose comme sa, si pour me remercier tu m`embrasse, dit-il riant.

Elle suivit son rire et après avoir arrêter, il l`allongea doucement sur lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Sakura avait mit ses avant bras de chaque côtés de sa tête, ce qui faisait que les cheveux de la rose retombait de chaque côté du visage du brun. Elle l`embrassa et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il lui répondit et il lui tint la nuque, pour approfondir le baiser. Une fois le baiser terminer, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de du brun et se fit toute petite contre lui. Quelque temps plus tard, tandis qu`elle s`amusait du bout du doigt à faire des petits cercles sur le torse du beau brun, quand Itachi arriva. Il s`appuya sur son épaule gauche au cadre de porte, les bras croiser sur son torse. Il s`était vêtu d`une camisole d`homme blanche et d`un short en jean troué. Ses cheveux était toujours attacher sur sa nuque, avec deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage.

_Je fais livré, sa vous dit?

Sasuke regarda la rose, qui était toujours sur lui, qui avait relever les yeux vers lui. Elle posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire et il sourit et resserrant sa prise sur elle.

_Oui, répondit-il pour eux deux.

_Bien.

Itachi partit et Sakura se releva et se pencha vers le beau brun. En enlevant ses longs cheveux qui lui chatouillait le visage, il vit son regard interrogateur.

_Quoi?

_Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi?

Il la regarda et regarda un point fixe.

_Tu crois aux coups de foudres?

_Pas vraiment.

_Je crois que j`en est eu un en te voyant la première fois.

Sakura rougit en le regardant, surprise.

_J`avais sentit mon coeur bondir, j`ai comprit que il ne faisait sa que lorsque je te regardais ou étais avec toi. Et force du temps passer avec toi, je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi n`était plus seulement de l`amitié. Je t`aime, Sakura.

Elle le regarda, éberluée. Est-ce qu`elle avait bien entendue? A parement, oui. C`était la première fois que quelqu`un lui disait sa,du moins un gars autre que son père. Ses yeux se remplirent rapidement de larmes et elle le serra fort contre elle. Il fut encore plus surprit quand il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il avait dit quelque chose de mal? C`était pourtant une bonne nouvelle, non? Il la serra dans ses bras et elle l`embrassa passionnment. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses propres joues, mais il répondit son baiser. Elle posa son front contre le sien à la fin du baiser et continua laisser couler des larmes.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke répéta t-elle inlassablement, comme une prière.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, surtout quand elle l`embrassa une deuxime fois. Elle sécha ses larmes finalement et posa son front contre le sien en disant :

_Je t`aime aussi. C`était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

Un sourire qu`elle n`avait jamais vue s`étira sur les lèvres du brun. Il la serra fort contre lui, jusqu`a l`étouffer, mais elle ne s`en plaindrait jamais. Après un baiser des plus amoureux et légèrement langoureux, Sasuke parla.

_Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Mais j`ai une question pour toi.

_Tout ce que tu veux.

_On est en Octobre, si?

_Oui? A la fin plus précisément.

_Est-ce que tu voudrais allée au bal avec moi?

_Bien sur que si! Ce sera le 31?

_Oui.

Sasuke s`adossa la tête de lit et Sakura se fit toute petite contre le torse du brun, entre ses jambes. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou quand elle se mit dos lui, la tête sur son paule, pour s`en servit comme oreiller. Quand Itachi entra dans la pièce, il trouva Sakura somnolente dans les bras de son frère, qui lui était entrain de l`embrasser dans le cou.

_Je vois que sa va très bien ici, dit Itachi avec un regard pour son frre.

Il eu pour réponse un de ses fidèle ''Hn...'' de son frère et un gémissement de Sakura qui se collait contre le brun, qui n`avait pas arrêter pour autant ses baisers.

_Hum...Le dîner est arriver, et je viens aussi vous avertir que mes potes viendront se soir.

_Hn...répondit Sasuke.

Il continuait ses baiser sur la nuque de la belle qui elle. Essayait du mieux qu`elle pouvait d`écouter Itachi et de ne pas gémir. L`aîné des Uchiha attendit un moment et les voyant continuer, décida de partir pour ne pas être témoin de truc louche de la part de son frère.

_Bon, bah, quand vous aurez faim, vous descendrai.

Itachi partit et Sakura se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle était molle et il resserra sa prise sur elle pour ne pas qu`elle glisse. Elle gémissait aussi, légèrement, mais il adora tout de suite les sons sortant de la bouche pulpeuse de la rose.

_Aller, on va manger.

Aprs avoir reprit ses esprits, elle se calla mieux dans les bras du brun. Il faillit renoncer au repas, juste pour l`entendre encore gmir et...Il arrêta ses pensers il et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle lui faisait vraiment trop d`effet.

_Aller, après tu resteras aussi longtemps que tu veux dans mes bras.

Elle bouda un peu, mais après que le brun lui est donner un baiser, elle se leva. Elle vit les yeux noirs de Sasuke briller d`une nouvelle flamme. Peut-être de l`amour, mais tout ce qu`elle savait, c`téait que son coeur se réchauffa dans sa poitrine. Ils finirent par descendre main dans la main. Itachi les vit. Il n`avait jamais vu Sasuke aussi heureux. En fait, en y repensant, se dit-il, il n`avait jamais vu Sasuke heureux. Mais cela lui réchauffa le coeur de le savoir comme sa. Pour Sakura, Itachi la trouvait rayonnante. Ils finirent de mangés et tout de suite après, les ''potes '',comme Itachi les avait appeler, arrivèrent.

Sakura, elle, mettait la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle quand un homme au cheveux gris alla dans la cuisine. Il se glissa trop silencieusement derrière elle et lui donna une assez grande claque sur les fesses. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise et se retourna rapidement. Elle ne vit pas Sasuke comme elle s`y attendait, mais un autre homme. Il la poussa contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, l`appuyant et passant ses bras de chaque côté d`elle, ne lui permettant aucun échappatoire.

Tout de suite, en entendant son cri, Sasuke ainsi que tout les autres se ruèrent dans la cuisine et les virent dans cette position. La rose, voyant Sasuke, voulut tout de suite aller près de lui mais l`homme la rattrapa par le bras.

_Hidan, lâche là, dit Itachi d`une voix glacial.

En râlant, il la relâcha et elle alla tout de suite dans les bras de son brun, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main sa tête qui était dans son cou. Le jeune homme envoya un regard tueur l`homme au cheveux gris. Itachi s`approcha d`elle.

_Sakura?

Elle releva la tête du cou de Sasuke.

_Je te présente Deidara et Sasori, Tobi et Zetsu, Kakuzu et Kisame, Konan et Pein, et finalement, Hidan. Deidara et Sasori, ainsi que Konan et Pein sont en couple.

Deidara était le blond, Sasori celui au cheveux roux, Tobi celui avec un masque, Zetsu avait le visage moitier noir moitier blanc, Kakuzu lui portait un esèpce de voile sur le visage, Kisame avait le teint bleu, Konan avait les cheveux bleu, Pein lui avait beaucoup de piercing et Hidan avait les cheveux gris.


	13. Petit moment bizarre

_Salut! bon, ce chapitre contient une passe Yaoi assez détaillé, entre Deidara et Sasori. C`est pour une amie qui adore le Yaoi que je l`ai fait. Pour ma part, je déteste le Yaoi, même si je n`ai ABSOLUMENT rien contre les homosexuels, que se sois clair! Tu m`en dois une toi!(Elle se reconnaîtra). Pour ceux qui n`aiment pas sa, j`ai avertit au début et à la fin du bout ne fait pas avancer l`histoire, mais bon, sa ne fait pas de , passons au chapitre maintenant!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 13:Petit moment bizarre...**

_Et Hidan, Sakura sort avec mon frère donc pas touche, dit Itachi, sérieux.

_Mais cela serais...Dit Hidan en regardant perversement Sakura.

_J`ai dis non, dit Itachi fermement.

_Alors, tu viens me faire une gâterie mon chou? Dit Deidara.

_Dei, t`es pas tout seul, là..., dit Kisame en voyant le blond se coller contre le roux qui était cramoisi.

_Tobi est un bon garon! Dit Tobi en levant les bras.

_La ferme! Dirent tout le monde en même temps, sauf la rose qui riait doucement en appuyant son front sur le torse de son brun.

On le vit baisser la tête avec une goutte d`eau sur cette dernière, mais sa joie de vivre rapparut aussi tôt.

Deidara, qui les vit du coin de l`oeil, arriva vers eux à la vitesse de la lumière, avec ses cheveux blond, sa avait l`air de sa, la lumière. Il commença à babillé :

_Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble! Et toi Sakura, tu es trop mignonne!

_Tobi dit Oui! Dit-il en s`approchant du couple.

_La ferme Tobi! Dirent-ils tous en coeur, sauf pour la rose.

Elle releva la tête du torse de Sasuke et lui chuchota pour que lui seul l`entende :

_Pourquoi Tobi est comme sa?

Il répondit de la même manire.

_Je ne sais pas, je l`ai toujours connu comme sa.

Sakura riait doucement et Sasuke sourit.

_Itachi, tu as de la viande crue? Demanda Zetsu.

_Oui, dans le conglateur.

_Merci.

Il alla au conglateur et revint deux minutes plus tard, du sang tout le tour de la bouche. Sakura frissonna quand elle le vit se lécher le tour de la bouche, avec on aurais dit du plaisir. Sasuke se dirigea vers le salon et alla s`asseoir sur le sofa, et invita Sakura s`asseoir près de lui. Elle alla s`asseoir prs de lui, mais Hidan vint tout de suite s`asseoir près d`elle, trop près d`elle à son goût. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Sasuke et Hidan se pencha sur elle et souffla l`oreille de la rose :

_Tu sais, je peux...

_Hidan...dirent méchamment Itachi et Sasuke en même temps.

_Vous me laisser même pas le temps de finir mes phrases!

_Pas besoin! Dit Itachi. Sakura a très bien comprit.

Sakura se mit sur les genoux de Sasuke, qui lui fut content de l`avoir sur lui, et de montrer à ce grand dadet qu`elle était à lui. Hidan ne la quittait pas du regard, depuis un bon moment déjà. Intimidée, elle chuchota à l`oreille du beau brun qui lui servait de chaise, qu`elle aimerait mieux monter dans la chambre. Il approuva, n`aimant pas du tout son regard, qui était lubrique sur la rose. En montant, il avait mit une main sur la hanche de la rose, pour montrer qu`elle était lui, mais aussi parce qu`il aimait sentir le mouvement de sa hanche contre sa paume.

Une fois rendue la chambre, il la sentit se détendre. Elle était tendue depuis que l`autre ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle s`allongea sur le lit de Sasuke, et ce dernier vint la rejoindre peux après. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se servit de son torse comme d`un oreiller.

_J`avais peur.

_Je sais, mais je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal.

Moment Yaoi!

Elle se mit sur un coude et l`embrassa doucement, puis au fil du temps, de plus en plus passionnment. Il passa seulement ses doigts sous son chandail et la porte, qu`il avait fermé au part avant, s`ouvrit à la volé. Il regardèrent et virent Deidara être plaqué contre la porte par Sasori. Ils s`embrassaient violemment et Sasori déchira le chandail du blond, qui lui déchira le chandail du jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Ils se caressait amoureusement et Sakura rougit en mettant son visage sur le torse du brun. Sasuke soupira en la serrant contre lui. Quand allaient-ils arrêter de faire l`amour n`importe où? Il se racla la gorge une première fois, puis une deuxième quand il vit que cela n`avait rien fait et que Deidara commenait gémir sous les attentions du roux. Ils s`arrêtrent après le troisième raclement de gorge, qu`il avait fait exprès de faire très fort, et ils virent qu`ils était dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ils rougirent tout les deux et se confondirent en excuse en ramassant leurs chandails sur le sol. Après avoir refermé la porte sur eux, ils allèrent dans une chambre plus loin pour continuer leur exploration corporelle.

Fin du moment Yaoi!

Une fois qu`ils furent partit, le couple éclata de rire. Pour cause du stress ou de la situation, ils ne savaient pas. Elle se remit confortablement dans les bras du brun.

_Ils font toujours sa? Demanda doucement Sakura.

_Ouais, mais là ils se sont trompés de chambre. D`habitude, ils prennent la chambre au fond du couloir, mais j`imagine qu`ils étaient trop pressés. Est-ce que tu veux prendre ta douche? Demanda t-il finalement en caressant ses cheveux.

_Est-ce que sa te dérangerais? Demanda t-elle en levant les yeux.

_Non, voyons. Tu peux y aller. Les serviettes sont dans l`armoire de droite.

_Merci.

Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et pris se dont elle avait besoin dans l`armoire, pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle de bain. Elle se lava et mit sa plus belle nuisette. Elle était en satin noire avec un peu de dentelle noire dans le bas. Elle se sentait mal l`aise de venir habiter chez Sasuke. Dans la douche, il y avait beaucoup de produits appartenant son beau brun. Des gels de douches, des shampoings et des revitalisants, et autres trucs pour la douche. Quand elle sortit, elle demanda au brun où elle pouvait mettre ses effets pour faire une lessive.


	14. Petit moment gênant

_Voilà le chapitre 14! Les comms sont apprécier! Alors, venez lire et donner moi votre opinion!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre14:Petit moment gênant...**

Il mit tout son linge dans la machine et la partit peu après. Elle le remercia. Il fini par remarquer qu`elle était en nuisette, et qu`elle lui allait merveille. Il la prit dans ses bras et l`embrassa, pour par la suite caresser ses cheveux en lui disant que c`était son tour d`aller prendre sa douche. Il la laissa dans la chambre et elle alla s`allonger sur le lit. Étant de nature légèrement curieuse, elle se releva tout de suite et se dirigea vers la commode. Elle y vit beaucoup de livres sur l`histoire du japon, et ainsi que des livres qu`elle ne connaissait pas, et qu`elle ne tarderait pas lui demander si elle pouvait les lui emprunter. Elle y vit aussi la collection complète du paradis du batifolage. Elle rougit et retourna tout de suite s`allonger sur le lit, et même pas quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke sortait de la douche. Il était en boxer et quelques gouttes d`eau perlait encore sur son torse, ses cheveux était encore humide et laissait perler des gouttes d`eau.

_J`espère que sa ne t`ennuie pas, je préfère dormir en boxer.

_Non...

Elle n`eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l`on frappait la porte. Sasuke alla ouvrir et la belle rose alla passées ses bras autour de la taille de son brun. Elle regarda un peu par dessus son épaule et y vit des cheveux gris. Elle se colla un peu plus dans son dos, tandis que Sasuke prenait une inspiration pour lui dire le fond de sa penser.

_Alors, vous tes partant pour...

Il n`eu pas le temps de dire la fin de sa phrase qu`une voix qu`ils connaissait bien retentit.

_Hidan, elle a dit non, dit Sasori qui venait de sortir de la chambre en tenant le blond pas la taille.

_Merci, bégaya t-elle à timidement Sasori.

_Plaisir la belle.

Sasori prit Hidan par le bras et le força le suivre jusqu`au salon. Sasuke referma la porte et regarda la belle rose se blottir de soulagement contre son torse. Elle avait peur de se faire violé par lui. Il passa ses bras autour d`elle en soupirant. Le beau brun n`aimait pas Hidan, surtout depuis qu`il avait appris que ce gars s`adonnait au sadomasochisme. Il la fit s`allonger doucement sur le lit et une fois qu`il se fut allonger près d`elle, il la rapprocha de lui et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas résister ses yeux. Elle l`embrassa doucement. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la fleur et il la sentit ouvrir la bouche. Le brun avait lu tout les tomes du paradis du batifolage depuis que son frère les lui avait donner quand il lui avait appris que Sakura allait l`aider avec les folles furieuses.

Il entra sa langue dans sa bouche et ballai langoureux commença. Il savait que si ils continuaient se rythme, il ne se retiendrait plus. Surtout que ses mains lui démangeait d`aller caresser les douces rondeurs du bas de son dos, à la place de rester sur se dernier. Il brisa le baiser, tout deux essoufflés.

_Est-ce que tu veux regarder un film?

_D`accord...

Il la laissa seule sur le lit deux minutes et alla chercher un film. Il y trouva le film Horton entends un qui.(NDA :Film très plate! Ne le regarder pas sa en vaut pas la peine) Un éléphant qui entends quelque`un sur une poussière, Sakura le trouva trop bizarre. En fait, durant tout le film, ils n`avaient fait que le commenter, ce qui avait été très drôle. Puis, la fin de celui là, il décida d`aller chercher un autre film, Crusing Bar2(NDA :film trop drôle Québécois) Il était à son frère, mais bon. Il le mit dans le lecteur et alla se remettre prs de la rose. Il le regarda, se doutant qu`il y aurais des trucs louches, mais le mit quand même. À la fin, il su pourquoi son frère avait un film de ce genre(NDA :Il y a quelques truc louches, mais c`est surtout drôle, même quand c louche!) Par la suite, ils décidèrent d`un commun accord d`aller dormir. Sasuke se coucha en cuillère contre elle.

Il se réveilla le lendemain en sentant la rose qui caressait doucement, de sa main, la peau de son ventre. Il sourit et en fronçant les sourcils, resserra sa prise sur elle. Elle sursauta, puis se recala mieux dans ses bras.

_Bonjour, bien dormit? Demanda t-il.

_Oui et toi?

_Oui. Cela faisais longtemps que je n`avais pas dormit aussi bien.

Elle rougit et on entendit la porte s`ouvrir à la volé. Ils sursautèrent et virent Tobi dans l`entré de la porte, les bras grand ouvert devant eux.

_Tobi dit de venir manger! Itachi aussi!

Il referma la porte tout aussi soudainement et Sakura pouffa de rire dans les bras de Sasuke. Il la trouvait mignonne comme sa. Ils s`habillèrent et descendirent en bas main dans la main. En descendant, Hidan siffla la rose et le brun, ayant marre de lui, voulut aller le frapper. Elle le retint par la main en le voyant de diriger vers l`homme, les poings serrer et il en avait presque les jointures blanches. Elle le ramena vers elle et le serra contre elle. Elle lui fit pencher la tête vers elle et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui chuchota l`oreille :

_Laisse, il n`en vaut pas la peine...

Il se calma et envoya son regard le plus noir l`homme qui lui fit semblant d`avoir la chaire de poule. En arrivant à la cuisine, ont vit Itachi leur faire un grand sourire avant de prendre une gorgé de son café.

_Salut les amoureux, Passer une belle nuit? Dit-il en leurs faisant un clin d`oeil.

_Très bien, dit Sasuke en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la rose, son dos contre son torse, qui elle posa sa tête sur son cou.

_Oooooouuuuuuuu...dirent tout le monde en coeur.

_Tobi trouve qu`il sont beau ensemble!

_La ferme! Dirent tout le monde, sauf Sakura. Elle le trouvait plutôt sympathique.

Ils mangèrent, ou pour certain finirent de manger. Ils finirent par partirent, et Hidan passa beaucoup plus de temps a serrer Sakura contre lui. Elle se détendit automatiquement une fois qu`elle le vit passer la porte. Sasuke aussi d`ailleurs. Itachi les vit et sourit. Il ferais tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son frère garde son sourire, et cette fille qui l`attirait. Son frère la prenait pour une princesse, et Itachi lui, la trouvait un peu comme sa, en la voyant prendre soin de tout le monde, au détriment du sien.

Elle prévint Sasuke qu`elle allait dans la douche ,sentant encore les grosse pattes de l`homme la chevelure grise. Il la serra contre lui et l`embrassa, puis la laissa partir. Elle monta rapidement dans la salle de bain et de déshabilla. Elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Elle ouvrit le robinet et une fois l`eau la bonne temprature, alluma la pomme de douche.

Itachi, qui était entré dans sa chambre et avait vu son bac de linge sal plein, décida de faire une lessive. Il prit son panier et alla dans la salle de bain. Il n`entendit pas toute suite l`eau coulé sous la douche, mais il eu le temps de mettre son linge dans la laveuse, et de voir les formes de la rose se découper derrière le rideau. En entendant la machine laver partir, elle cria et, en se cachant avec le rideau, elle regarda dans la salle de bain, pour y voir Itachi la regarder, avec un commencement de filet de bave sur le coin de la bouche.

Sasuke arriva tout de suite dans la salle de bain et prit son frère par le collet, quand il vit les formes de la rose a travers le rideau, son corps lui avait crié d`aller le rejoindre. Il le sortit de la et il entendit la rose le remercier, de l`autre côté de la porte. Une fois qu`elle fut sortit, ils se sentirent tous gêner, mal l`aise. Sakura, fatiguée de se silence devenu pesant, décida de le briser.

_Je ne t`en veux pas Itachi. Mais je ne veux plus que tu recommence.

_Non, sa ne risque pas, dit-il. J`ai appris ma leçon, rajouta t-il en regardant son frère cadet.

_Hn... t`avais qu`a pas entr

Itachi avait un commencement d`oeil au beurre noir sur l`oeil gauche.

_Mais je savais même pas qu`elle était là! Et puis

_Stop! Je ne veux plus rien savoir.

Elle se plaça dans les bras de son beau brun et les regarda tour de rôles.

_Maintenant, on peux oublier?

_Oui, dit Itachi. Sasuke se pencha tout de suite auprès vers la jeune femme et lui chuchota :

_Je ne peux pas, non...

Elle le regarda. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas oublier?

_Viens, on va règle sa. A plus Ita, dit Sakura.

_Ouais.

Sakura monta dans la chambre et assis son beau brun sur le lit. Elle se mit en position accroupie devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Pour ne pas tomber, elle avait placés ses deux mains sur les genoux de Sasuke.

_Alors, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas oublier? Demanda t-elle assez doucement.

_Je ne peux pas oublier...J`ai vu.

En ayant vu les formes de son corps, il n`arrêtait pas de s`imaginer tenir son corps entre ses mains, le caresser de tout son soul, l`allonger sur le lit et autre chose qu`il ne voulait pas imaginer pour que son corps n`est pas de raction indsiré pour le moment.

_Ah...Elle rougit. Désolée.

Il la regarda, malgré qu`il avait les joues roses.

_Ce n`est pas ta faute. Et puis tu étais tellement belle.

_Merci...

Il l`avait soulever sous les aisselles et l`avait serrer contre lui, son visage dans le cou de la rose.

_Aller, je ne veux pas te faire rougir cause de sa.

_Tu veux que je rougisse à cause de quoi alors? Le taquina t-elle.

_Sa.

Il huma le parfum de son cou de haut en bas, frôlant sa peau de son nez et de baiser. Elle rougit en le sentant expiré la jointure de son cou et de son épaule.

_Comme sa, dit-il avec un sourire.

_Méchant, dit-elle en le boudant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il posa un baiser sur sa bouche et son sourire lui revint. Elle le serra contre elle en caressant ses cheveux. Le reste de la journée se passa bien, sans autres incident. Elle avait passer la nuit dans ses bras, confortablement au chaud. Au matin, il la regardait dormir, il la trouvait belle quand elle dormait. Mais en y repensant bien, il la trouvait belle tout court. Sakura se réveilla et sourit en sentant son brun la regarder.

_Pourquoi tu souris?

_Pour rien, mon Sasuke.

Il sourit et la regarda se lever et étirer son corps encore endormit. Ils s`habillrent et après que Itachi est donner de l'argent au couple durant le temps qu`ils déjeunaient, pour manger la cafétéria de l`école. Et oui, ils était déjà Lundi. Une fois leurs sacs près, ils partirent en direction de l`école main dans la main. Ils virent sous un arbre des couples nouvellement formés. Hinata était dans les bras de Naruto, Temari dans ceux de Shikamaru et Tenten dans ceux de Neji. Sakura les félicita et Sasuke s`assit sur le sol, ouvrant ses bras à la rose, qui s`y blottit avec plaisir.

Karin, elle, fulminait en voyant son Sasu-chou embrasser et serrer cet affreux truc rose. Tout le long de la journée, elle se tint à carreaux. Cela fit des vacances au couples. Mais sauf une fois. Elle avait essayer de sautée dans les bras du brun. Il s`était pousser et elle était tomber tête première contre le sol. La journée s`était fini sur une note joyeuse avec cet intermède.

Le soir, Sakura tait alle dehors pour regarder les toiles ,avec une couverture sous le bras.. Il n`y avait pas un seul nuage, alors on pouvait les voir trs clairement. Sasuke tait venue la rejoindre peu aprs, aprs avoir mit la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Ils s`taient allonger sur la couverture et il l`avait garder dans ses bars pour ne pas qu`elle est froid.


	15. Kidnapping

_Voilà le chapitre 15! C`est plate, j`ai presque fini ma fanfic, mais il reste encore des chapitres, alors ne désespéré pas!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 15:Kidnapping**

Ils finirent par s`endormirent doucement sous le ciel étoilé, avec pour seule lumière la lueur de la lune. Itachi les vit de sa fenêtre, ce qui lui donna le sourire avant d`aller se coucher. Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain à cause de la lumire du soleil trop prsente. Il voulut serrer Sakura contre lui, mais ne serra que du vide. Il se réveilla totalement, et se redressa en position assise. Il trouva un message écrit avec des coupures de journaux pour faire les lettres.

''SakURa eSt AVec moI, sI Tu vEUx lA reVoiR eN ViE, suIs eT RÉsouS lEs éniGME''

''Je vaux plus cher que de l`or, vie après la mort et on ne peux l`acheter, qui suis-je?''

_ITACHI!!!!!!

Il arriva en courant et essoufflé, il vit son frère entrain de faire les cents pas, ce qui indiquait qu`il paniquait.

_Qu`est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il la vois entrecoupé.

_Sakura été enlevée!

_Quoi!?!

_Oui, ils disent que sur le message, il faut que je résoudre des énigmes!

_Montre voir le message.

Il lui donna la feuille. Il la lut et regarda son frère.

_Je ne sais pas, l`amour?

Ils réfléchissait, tout deux entrain de faire les cents pas dans le jardin. Qu`est-ce que sa pouvait bien être... Dans leurs tête, ils ne voyait que l`amour...Une heure plus tard, on vit une ombre sortir de la haie qui bordait le jardin de la famille Uchiha. On en vit d`autre sortirent peux après.

_Qu`est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Pein.

_Sakura a été enlevée! dit Sasuke, de plus en plus paniqué.

_Ils ont laisser un message,ajouta Itachi.

L`Akatsuki lu le message.

_On veux retrouver Sakura nous aussi, dit Pein.

_D`accord, merci, rpondit Sasuke.

Ils leurs lit l`énigme voix haute et quelques minutes plus tard Tobi cria :

_L`amitié!

Une feuille tomba d`un oiseau qui passait par là. Ils regardèrent le ciel, ne comprenant pas. Ils regardrent par la suite Tobi, sidéré.

_Comment as-tu su? Demanda Sasuke.

_Tobi is a good boy!

Une goutte d`eau apparut derrière leurs têtes, il avait peut-être trouver la solution, mais il restait toujours le même.


	16. Les énigmes et le kidnapeur

_Parce que je trouve que le chapitre est trop court, je vous met le chapitre 16!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 16:Les énigmes et les kidnapeurs**

Ils se mirent à lire la deuxime énigme par dessus l`épaule de Sasuke. Il secoua les épaules, pour qu`il s`éloigne un peu de lui et lit l`énigme.

''Si tu sais où la trouvée, elle n`y sera pas. Si tu ne sais pas, cherche et tu la trouvera.''

_Quoi? Dirent-ils en coeur.

_Sasuke, toi qui la connaît le mieux, tu sais ce que serait la réponse? Demanda Kakuzu.

_Oui je la connais, mais je n`ai aucune idée de la réponse! Dit il.

_Mais tu dois avoir une idée, non? Demanda Deidara.

_Non, mais Il rflchit toute vitesse, ce qui aurait prit, dans la tte de Tobi, srement une journe entire.

_Je sais! Rajouta t-il.

Il se mit a courir comme un drat dans la maison et se rendit sa chambre. Il la fouilla de font en comble et la mit sans dessus dessous. Il finit par trouver dans le tiroir sous-vêtements, un autre message caché dans les sous-vêtements de la rose. Il était aller tout de suite dans la chambre, savant que c`était un endroit qu`ils n`auraient jamais eu l`idée de regardés. Il courut encore pour rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. Il lut l`énigme voix haute, comme cela , cela prendrait moins de temps que de le lire tous chacun pour soit.

_''L`amour peut faire grandir, mais peut détruire et même mener à la...''

_Mort... Dit sombrement Sasori, en regardant le sol.

Ils se dirigrent rapidement à la course au cimetière de la ville. Ils finirent par trouver la pierre tombale du père de Sakura, et y trouvèrent un nouveau message.

_''Le squelette à peur à sa peau, le sourd écoute aux portes, donc l`aveugle...''

_Vois! Dit Konan.

_Mais sa mène où? Demanda Kisame.

_Srement dans un endroit où l`on peut avoir une meilleure vue sur toute la ville, dit Zetsu.

Ils se rendirent la maison des Uchiha, qui avait le toit le plus haut des alentours. Ils se tassèrent sur le balcon le plus haut, et purent voir sur le toit de l`école une norme feuille de papier. Cela en était presque ridicule... Ils descendirent en bas et se remirent encore courir ,mais vers l`école. Une fois rendue là-bas ,après avoir ramasser Tobi qui était rentré dans un lampadaire, ils essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles. Ils avaient courut dans presque tout les coins de la ville. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Hidan la força et finirent par trouver la porte qui menait jusqu`au toit. Sasuke lu une autre fis le message voix haute :

_''Dans un endroit sombre elle est, peur elle a et mal elle aura si tu ne te dépèche pas''

_Une cave? Dit Tobi.

_Ouais! Dit Itachi.

_Celle de l`école peut-être? Demanda Deidara.

Ils y descendirent et après que Sasuke est défoncé la porte avec son épaule, ils virent Sakura, attachée une chaise et bâillonnée, avec Karin l`attendant.

_Karin! Rends-là moi!

_Non! Elle vole ton coeur qui m`était destiné! Et regarde comment je vais la faire souffrir pour cet outrage...

Son regard était devenu meurtrier et elle sortit un kunai qui devait être dans ses poches. Elle fit une incision partant de la base du cou l`épaule, d`un geste lent, sadique. La rose cria de douleur, mais le son fut étouffer par le bâillon.

_Non!

Pendant que Karin prenait un plaisir malsain faire souffrir la belle rose, Zetsu en avait profiter pour se glisser derrière elle sans qu`elle ne le remarque. Après tout, il était maître dans l`art du camouflage. Il sortit une poêle d`on ne sais où et il l`assomma avec. Tout le monde en fut surprit, mais Sasuke fut le premier réagir et détacha la rose, qui lui sauta dans les bras. Elle pleurait de peur et de joie d`être enfin près de lui. Il avait glisser un bras autour de sa taille et son autre main était poser sur sa tête. Elle sanglotait doucement dans son cou. Hidan, qui ne les avait pas suivit ,était rester dehors pour monter la garde, comme il l`avait si bien dit. Il était revenu et avait regarder la rose, du sang sur l`épaule et pleurer dans les bras du brun.

_J`ai manqué quelque chose?

_Hidan...soupirèrent tout le monde sauf Sakura qui essayait de faire tarir ses larmes.

Itachi s`approcha du couple enlacer et leur dit qu`il était temps de rentré. Sasuke la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et elle se laissa faire. Il la ramena la maison et la porta encore un peu pour aller la porter dans leur chambre.


	17. Sasuke fait le médecin et bataille de

_Voilà le chapitre 17! C`est dommage que je finisse déja ma fanfic, puisqu`il ne reste que quelques chapitres..._

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 17:Sasuke fait le médecin et baitaille de nouriture...**

Elle avait finit par s`endormir dans ses bras durant le trajet. Il ne s`en était pas rendu compte. Elle était si légère. Il posa un baiser sur son front et descendit la cuisine pour préparé le déjeuné. Une fois ce dernier fait, il mangea rapidement et il mit le tout sur un plateau et le monta la chambre. Il posa le plateau sur la commode côt é du lit et alla dans la salle de bain aller chercher un trousse mdicale. Il la mit près du plateau, et voulut s`allonger près d`elle, mais pas de chance, le lit grinça sous son poids et la réveilla quelque peu. Il lui lança un regard désolé et s`assis au milieu du lit en prenant la trousse avec lui. Il s`adossa au montant du lit , les jambes écartés et arqués, pour qu`elle vienne se blottir contre lui. Une fois qu`elle l`eue fait, il ouvrit la trousse et sortit du désinfectant, ainsi qu`un pansement, et un produit pour aide cicatrisé. Il la regarda, et regarda son t-shirt plein de sang.

_Je suis désolé ,mais si tu veux que je te soigne, il va falloir que tu enlève ton t-shirt...

Il avait rougit quelque peu.

Elle se mit dos lui et enleva son chandail en grimaçant. Elle le mit ensuite sur sa poitrine pour se cacher. Elle se remit dans ses bras par la suite. Il posa un baiser sur son front et avec des gestes doux et précis, désaffecta la plaie ,mit le produit et lui mit le pansement sur la plaie. Il fit ensuite comme un enfant, et posa un baiser sur le pansement. Elle sourit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Merci.

_Sa fait plaisir. Mais tu devrait peut-être changer de chandail, tandis que tu fais sa, je vais mettre celui-ci dans la laveuse.

Elle laissa le chandail dans les mains de Sasuke et en lui présentant son dos, elle se dirigea vers la commode et passa un nouveau chandail. Durant ce temps, Sasuke avait mit du linge dans la laveuse ainsi que le chandail et avait mit en marche la laveuse. Il revint et prit la trousse et remit le tout à l`intrieur, jeta se qui ne servirais plus et remit la trousse sa place. Il retourna dans la chambre et se rassis au mme endroit en emportant le plateau repas avec lui, puis le posa ses côtés. Elle avait son épaules gauche contre son torse, la droite était celle blessée, mit sa tête sous son menton et mit ses jambes sous l`arche que formait la jambe gauche du brun. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

_Il faut que tu mange.

_D`accord, mais je reste ici.

_Sa me va. Dit Sasuke en passant ses bras autour d`elle.

Elle mangea tout ce qu`il lui avait apporter, mais la fin, elle demanda des fraises et de la chantilly. Elle avait vu Itachi en mettre dans le frigidaire deux jours plutôt. Il rit et la fit se lever en prenant sa main. Ils descendirent, toujours ses même main ensemble. Sasuke lui donna le tout dans un bol, avec un coulis de sirop au chocolat en plus. Assis tout deux à la table, Sasuke avait laisser les deux bouteille sortit sur cette dernière. Elle commena par en mangée une, puis la deuxième, couverte de chantilly, la porta au lèvre du brun. Il sourit et la mangea. Le petit jeu continua ainsi jusqu`a ce qui ne reste plus de fraises. Sakura regarda Sasuke, puis la chantilly et prit le contenant, et en mit sur le beau visage du brun.

Elle lui fit un sourire joueur et comprenant son petit jeu, décida d`y entré. Il prit la bouteille de sirop de chocolat, en versa dans sa main et posa sa main sur le haut de son cou et descendit sa main jusqu`a la base, laissant une trace de chocolat.

Il s`en suivit ensuite d`une course poursuite entre les deux amoureux qui se badigeonnait de crème chantilly et de sirop de chocolat. Ils riaient et s`amusaient, laissant de la crème et du chocolat partout dans la cuisine. La rose finit par glisser sur du chocolat étaler sur le sol, sans se faire mal par contre. Sasuke profita de cet instant pour se mettre califourchon sur elle et il put finalement la tenir en joue. Il avait la bouteille, maintenant presque vide, au dessus de la tête.

_C`est fini, dit-il comme un acteur de film cinématographique.

_Non, s`il vous plait! Répondit-elle.

Ils se mirent rire et ils ne remarqurent pas dans quel état était la cuisine. Étant au dessus d`elle, Sasuke la regarda dans les yeux et il l`embrassa doucement. Il adora le mélange de chantilly et de chocolat sur ses lèvres. Elle lui rpondit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, mme si ils taient tout deux couvert de la tte au pied, en faisant leur petit jeu. Elle caressa ses les cheveux gommant de sa nuque, en rajoutant un peu de chocolat en passant. Il descendit ses baisers dans son cou, donna des coups de langues en goûtant sa peau, qui était sûrement meilleure sans toute cette crème et ce chocolat. Rendu a embrasser son décolleté, Itachi arriva et les vit, mais il vit aussi toute la pagaille mit dans la cuisine.

_Qu`est-ce que vous avez fait?! Ah...les jeunes de nos jours...

Le couple rit et main dans la main et prirent leurs douches séparment, pour ensuite aller se coucher. Il faut dire qu`avec leur bataille de nourriture, cela puise...


	18. Habillement pour Haloween

_Très court ce chapitre, et peut-être m^^eme plate, je usi déçue de celui la, mais le prochain je promet qu`il sera meilleur!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 18:Habillement pour le bal**

Le lendemain, une fois arriver l`école, tout le monde fut heureux de voir que Sakura s`en était remise. Elle avait de moins en moins mal, avec ce que Sasuke lui avait fait la veille pour la soigné et le matin même. Quelqu'un , qui avait dit quelqu'un, et ainsi de suite, pour que cela fasse une rumeur. On disait que Karin était maintenant en détention pour mineur(puisqu`elle n`avait pas la majorité), pour harcèlement, séquestration et torture sur une compagne de classe...

L`annonce du bal par le directeur la fin du premier cours avait fait en sorte que toute les filles s`était jeter sur les gars de la bandes en minaudant de demander de devenir leurs cavaliers. Mais un peu avant qu`elles n`arrivent, pour ceux qui était en couple, les filles s`étaient mise devant leurs amoureux, comme pour dire qu`ils étaient elles. Jamais ils n`auraient penser qu`elles feraient sa.

Les filles s`était arrêter net, les premières tombant au pieds des filles.

_Ils ont nous, comprit? Dit Temari, avec une voix froide.

_Alors dégagées, dit Tenten.

Elles ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent devant l`air déterminer accrocher au visages des copines des gars. Elles se mirent a rire par la suite et les gars les embrassèrent pour les remerciées.

Au dîner, les filles parlaient entre elles du bal,

_Alors, comment vous aller vous costumées? Après tout, c`est Halloween, dit Tenten.

_Ouais, sa vous dirais d`aller cette fin de semaine aller les chercher? Dit Sakura.

_Ouais! Répondirent-elles toutes en même temps.

Les gars eux, se regardaient. Peut-être qu`ils allaient les suivre pour trouver eux aussi leurs costumes

La journe et le reste de la semaine se passa bien, a part les cours ennuyant. Du même coup, Karin n`était plus la pour chercher des problèmes où il n`y en a pas, alors tout allait bien. Tout le monde avait décider de se rejoindre devant un magasin de costumes. Vers 1 heure, tout le monde était arriver. Une fois tout le monde entrés, tout le monde se mit à fouiller dans tout le magasin pour trouver ce qui leurs plaisaient. Ils avaient essayer des costumes tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Passant du clown au chevalier, en passant par Spider man. Ils avaient beaucoup rigoler en ayant été les essayer. A la fin, tout le monde avait un costume :

-Sakura : un costume de mariée sexy.

-Hinata : en une fée assez sexy

-Tenten : en soldat sexy

-Temari :en cowgirl, elle aussi sexy.

-Sasuke : vampire sexy.

-Naruto : en renard.

-Neji :en homme d`affaire, avec la chemise entrouverte.

-Shikamaru : normal, mais avec un oreiller collé sur la tête.

Sakura, elle, avait passer le reste de la journe avec son brun, a se chuchoter des mots doux ou a s`embrasser. Les autrea, soit était aller manger un bol de ramen, était aller au parc, ou était aller tout simplement au cinéma pour dormir un peu...


	19. Le bal partie1

_Je suis désolée pour tout se retard! J`ai eue beaucoup de problèmes et c`est seulement là que je peux publier! De plus, j`ai eue beaucoup de difficulter à l`écrire, ce chapitre.J``espère qu`il vous plaira, et plus de coms il y a, plus sa réchauffe le coeur d`une auteure! ;)_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 19:Le bal (Partie1)**

Voilà, le bal était avancer. Il se déroulait le lendemain, alors les filles avaient décidées de ce réunir chez Sasuke, qui lui, de la part de Temari, s`était fait jeter de la chambre des filles.

_J`ai pas le droit d`entré? Dit-il d`une vois que seule Sakura savait qu`elle ne résisterais pas.

_Pffgrmljfffffffff...

_C`est quoi sa? Demanda le brun, suspicieux.

_C`est rien, c`est juste Sakura qui viens de ce faire plaque au sol par Temari, qui a mit sa main devant sa bouche...juste sa...Dit Tente.

_Ah...ok...QUOI?!?!?!

Les filles se mirent rire. Sakura, profitant de ce fait, poussa Temari et courut jusqu`a la porte, l`ouvrit et sauta dans les bras du brun. Surpris, il la prit dans ses bras et sous le choc, ils se retrouvrent contre le mur, le dos de Sasuke contre ce dernier. Il la serra contre lui et mit son visage dans son cou. Elle resserra sa prise sur son cou, où elle avait passée ses bras.

_Ooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...dirent les filles en coeur, en les voyant aussi attaché l`un l`autre.

_Ils sont mignon, dit Hinata. Depuis qu`elle sortait avec Naruto, elle bégayait de moins en moins.

_Il peut rester?, demanda Sakura aux filles, ne touchant pas encore le sol de ses pieds, Sasuke la tenant contre lui.

_Ouais...mais! Dit Temari. Il faudra qu`il ne dise rien par rapport à nos costumes.

_Daccord.

On vit Sasuke entré dans la chambre et les filles le suivrent, puis Tenten referma la porte par après. Durant toute la journée, on put entendrent les filles rirent un peu, puis des cris quand une des filles tirait les cheveux d`une autres un peu trop fort avec la brosse. Comme dans une vrai soire de put voir aussi Sasuke sortir de la chambre, et revenir avec une housse dans la main.

Une fois la journée finie, on put voir les filles se coucher, Sasuke et Sakura coucher en cuillère l`un contre l`autre. Le lendemain matin, on put voir Sakura sortir en douce de la chambre. Elle descendit vers la cuisine, et dans un grand plateau, plaça quelques verres et un carton de jus sur le plateau. Par la suite, elle prépara de la pâte crêpe. Elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers, et elle se retourna rapidement. Rien. Elle ne vit rien. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna sa pâte. Cela devait être la maison qui craque. Deux minutes plus tard, un craquement plus fort se fit entendre, mais encore plus fort et plus près d`elle. Elle voulut se retourner, mais quelqu'un avait passer un bras autour de sa taille, l`autre autour de son cou et sa main qui était sur ce dernier ,était sur sa bouche. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur sa nuque. Elle se détendit. C`était Sasuke. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et se retourna vers lui. C`était bel et bien Sasuke.

_Bonjour, dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Bonjour, dit-elle après le baiser. Tu m`as fait peur tout l`heure, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

_Je voulais te faire peur quelque peu.

Elle rit légrement pour ne pas réveiller les filles. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et commena faire cuire les crêpes. Il avait encore ses bras autour d`elle, mais elle ne s`en débarrassa pas. Sa la rassurait. Ne voulant pas faire rater ses crêpes, il la gardait dans ses bras, juste pour la sentir contre lui.

Une fois la tonne de crêpes fini, Sasuke prit autoritairement le plateau avant que la rose ne le prennent. Elle lui tira la langue et rit silencieusement, tandis qu`il posait un baiser sur son front. Ils montrent la chambre et referma la porte sur eux.

Durant toute la journée, ils se préparrent pour le bal, ne s`arrêtant que pour manger un petit quelque chose. L`heure du bal arriva trop vite au goût des filles. Il ne manquait plus qu`une petite touche à ajouter au costume de la belle rose.

Sasuke, lui, les attendaient en bas de l`escalier, avec les autres gars de la bande. Ils s`impatientait un peu, mais le beau brun restait assez calme. Il se demandait juste quel costume ils n`avait pas fini. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et ils se retournrent vers le haut de l`escalier. Temari descendait. Shikamaru monta les deux premire marche, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Temari avait mit son chapeau de façon a cacher un peu son visage ,et ses cheveux aplatit lui allait encore mieux détaché. Elle portait des bottes de cow-boys où elle n`avais pas une démarche étrange. Une jupe en cuir assez courte pour dévoilait ses cuisses et un débardeur blanc pas trop décolleté. Elle ne s`était pas beaucoup maquiller, elle qui n`aime pas le maquillage.

_Tu es magnifique, dit-il tandis qu`elle passait son bras sous le sien.

_Et toi, tu ressemble beaucoup à ton habitude, rit elle en voyant l`oreiller attacher sa tête.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Ils regardrent à nouveau et se fut à Tenten de descendre. Elle portait des trois quart armé qui lui faisait comme une seconde peau ,un t-shirt moulant à souhait pour mettre en évidence sa poitrine, pas plus maquiller que Temari et portait des bottes en cuir lasser sur le devant qui montait jusqu`au genoux. Elle avait aussi le casque d`armé détaché sur sa tête où de magnifique cheveux brun descendant en cascade sur son dos, se balançais au rythme de ses pas. Neji monta la premire marche. Jamais il ne l`avais vu comme sa, et il devait avouer qu`il la trouvait très sexy comme sa.

_Tu es très sexy, glissa Neji l`oreille de sa cavalière.

_Je pourrais en dire autant,dit elle avec un petit sourire.

Neji portait son costume, sa cravate ''lousse'' autour du cou, la chemise entrouverte pour laisser voir son torse muscl.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de s`approcher des escaliers, voyant sa Hinata descendre, avec ses joues toutes rouges. Son costume lui allait merveille, avec ses grandes ailles majestueuse dans son dos. Elle avait un peu de brillant sur les joues, avec un joli maquillage coloré pour mettre ses yeux en valeur et un peu de brillant à lèvres sur ses lèvres. Son costume était une petite robe simple(NDA :comme la fe clochette^^) bleu tirant sur le violet. Elle portait aussi de petit soulier bleu.

_Magnifique, dit Naruto en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

_Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire. Le tien est très originale.

En effet, puisque le blond était déguiser en renard, il portait un costume qu`il avait louer, laissant la tête de renard reposer dans son dos.

_Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils se déplacèrent et Sasuke monta les deux première marches pour par après, voir la fleur. Elle portait une authentique robe de mariée, celle de sa mère. Elle la moulait dlicieusement au buste et la taille, sans trop. Elle devenait plus lâche en descendant vers le bas.(NDA : si vous ne voyez pas, voilà le modèle: /html/images_ ) Elle avait un maquillage léger, et elle portait un chignon pour ses cheveux avec des mèches lâche un peu partout. Elle portait de petit souliers avec des talons pas trop haut. Une fois qu`elle fut auprès du brun, il la prit dans ses bras et l`embrassa.

_Merveilleuse, dit-il ,tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait dehors bers la limousine.

_Merci, toi, tu es très sexy, dit elle avec un sourire.

Il portait lui aussi un costume louer. Il avait laisser la chemise déboutonné au haut , une cape le suivait dans chacun de ses mouvements, et il avait mit des verres de contact rouge, ce qui donnait son teint une couleur encore plus pâle avec ses cheveux couleur de corbeau. Ils les avait laisser normal, ce qui le rendait sexy, et ses yeux devenait doux quand il posait son regard sur la belle rose.


	20. Le bal Partie2

_Je suis vraiment désolée! Je n`ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi, alors je n`ai pas put poster ce chapitre! Continuer à me lire, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre à publier, une fois qu`il seront écrit. Merci beaucoup de me lire!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Le bal (Partie 2)**

Ils partirent vers l`école dans la limousine, riant ensemble, pour cette soirée qui allait bien se dérouler, ou du moins, ils l`espéraient. Plus personne n`était là pour compliquer la vie de tout le monde. Une fois arriver devant l`école, chaque garçons avaient fait sortir sa belle du ''carrosse''. Ils entrrent dans le gymnase et virent quelques couples dansés un slow. Les filles se regardèrent et elle prirent toutes les mains de leus cavalier et copain, pour les amener sur la piste de danse, ou le traîner sur le sol pour le cas de Temari. Il fini par se réveiller une fois que Temari eu poser quelques baisers sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas gâché cette soirée, en se mettant en colère juste parce qu`il dormait.

Chaque couple dansait collé serrer, ou pour d`autre un peu moins, sentant le regard d`un certain cousin possessif dans son dos qui le traquait des yeux. Ils formait tous des couples un peu bizarre, mais ils s`aimaient, et s`;tait le plus important. Le slow se termina. Jamais on avait vu tout ses couples aussi heureux, même si ce qui faisait cela était qu`ils étaient tous simplement ensemble.

Ils se dirigrent vers les tables et en prirent une un peu l`écart. Puisque plusieurs filles regardait Sasuke comme une pièce de viande, et que certain gars faisait des paris sur lequel allait pouvoir danser ou avoir la belle rose. Elle ne s`en rendait pas compte, et si elle le savais, elle ne laissait rien paraître.

La soirée était déàj bien avancé, quand tout le monde avait fini de manger. Les plus jeunes devaient quitter, sous l`ordre de la directrice. Elle les avaient fais fuir de terreur, plutôt, avait dit Naruto, pour par la suite avoir un petit rire de la par de sa jolie Hinata. Maintenant, c`était au tour des danses pour les plus âgés. Donc des danses plus langoureuse, plus collé et peut-être un peu sexy. Ou dévergondés pour certains. Il y avait aussi de l`alcool, pour ceux qui en avait l`âge permit.

Jamais on avait put voir une bande s`amuser autant. Tout le monde dansait dans la salle, buvait, ou était saoul mort sur les tables. Même certain était sur le sol, entrain de dormir et de baver sur le sol, tandis que le concierge nettoyaient le sol, en maugrant des insultes sur les jeunes du genre ''Ils ne savent rien, ses cornichons qui ne font qu`empirer le pire travail jamais inventé'' Mais pour notre bande d`amis, ils étaient sur la piste et certaines filles était quelques peu éméchée, sans pour autant devenir dévergonder, ou tomber endormie sur l'une des tables. Elle ne faisaient que danser très collées, et avaient de la difficultée à rester debout. Temari était dans cet état, ainsi que Sakura légèrement. La belle mariée à la chevelure rose, elle, était au bar avec Sasuke et elle avait appeler des taxi pour les personnes sur les tables, pendant quelques minutes, puis finalement était retournée danser auprès des autres. tirant Sasuke par la main.

La soirée se termina, une fois que tout le monde furent fatigués, et surtout que les filles avaient mal aux pieds cause de leurs chaussures, ils rentrrent chez eux. Mais les gars décidèrent finalement qu ils allaient restés tous et chacun avec leurs copines, préférant la chaleurs des bras de leurs copine, que leurs grands lits froid et seul.

Sakura attendait Sasuke dans le lit, sommeillant en attendant qu`il vienne la rejoindre. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette était sur ses épaules et il finissait d`essorer ses cheveux. Il sourit tendrement la voyant se battre pour garder les yeux ouvert. Il prit la serviette, et à l`aide de ses mains, il forma une boule et comme si il allait faire un panier au basket, la jeta dans la corbeille linge sal. Il s`approcha doucement du lit, et s`y allongeant en ouvrant les couvertures de son côté. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de la rose et posa un baiser dans son cou. C`était comme pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il se coucha contre elle, et elle se colla un peu plus à lui, pour trouver la chaleur qui la réconfortait tant quand il était près d`elle. Ils s`endormirent doucement, tandis qu`elle lui chuchotait :

_Merci pour cette soirée. Je t`aime...


	21. Demande et Cadeau spécial

_Voilà le 21ème chapitre, j`espère qu`il vous plaira, c`est le dernier chapitre avant l`épilogue. Alors, les coms sont toujours apréciés, comme d`habitude :)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 21:Demande et cadeau spécial**

Les jours, puis les mois se passèrent tous de la même faon. Tout les couples vivaient paisiblement. On dit que l`amour peux faire faire beaucoup de chose à un homme. Regardons les couples de plus près. Commençons par celui de Tenten et Neji. Neji était beaucoup moins froid, et ne surveillait presque plus Naruto, beaucoup plus occuper s`occuper de Tenten ,et de préservé son sourire sur son visage. En parlant de Naruto, lui et elle filait le parfait amour. Naruto avait arrêter de faire le pitre, et Hinata ne bégayait presque plus, avec l`aide de Naruto. Du côté de Temari et Shikamaru, Temari était moins violente, et Shikamaru dormait moins, mais si il avait la mal chance de ne rien faire ,il avait de grande chance de s`endormir. Pour le dernier couple, celui de Sasuke et Sakura, la belle rose l`avait totalement changer. Il était de moins en moins froid chaque jours, souriait plus, même si la plus part de ses sourires était adresser à la belle rose. Elle, elle n`avais pas changer, et elle aidait Sasuke dans tout ce qu`il entreprenait, et vice versa.

Mais revenons à l`histoire. Ils étaient à l`approche de Nol, et tout le monde avait acheter leurs cadeaux. Sasuke avait acheter une bague pour demandé la rose en mariage. La bague était en or, un Uchiha reste un Uchiha, avec une pierre de quartz rose sur le dessus. Il lui donnerais par avant le collier qui avait appartenue toute les femmes Uchiha, fille ou femme. C`était une tradition et cela lui tenait beaucoup coeur.

Pour la rose, elle, ce n`était pas un cadeau matériel, mais elle espérait que cela lui plairait...

Le 25 Décembre arriva trop rapidement au goût de la belle rose. Elle était nerveuse. Peut-être trop nerveuse. Elle se réveilla et vit que sa tête bougeait doucement, sur un rythme lent, qu`elle identifia comme la respiration du brun. Elle sourit et toujours pas tout fait réveiller, se glissa doucement contre lui et se mit califourchon sur lui. Elle plaça chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et rapprocha la sienne de celle du brun. Il ouvrit un oeil et rapidement la bascula sous lui en l`embrassant. Elle sourit. Cela se passait presque tout le matins de cette façon.

_Joyeux Noël mon Sasuke, dit-elle toujours sous lui, sauf en caressant les petits cheveux de sa nuque.

_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, ma belle, dit-il en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de la rose.

Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux et lui, il écoutait doucement les battements du coeur de la belle rose. Il pensait à sa demande, et stressait pour savoir si elle accepterait sa demande. Pour elle, elle était encore plus stresser.

Dans un coin de la chambre, il y avait un petit sapin, sous lequel il y avait des cadeaux. Sasuke la convainquit à force de baisers et de caresses de sortir du lit pour développé les cadeaux. Il n`y avait que des cadeaux pour elle et lui. Ils les déballèrent et Sasuke lui donna un premier paquet. Elle le déballa et y trouva le collier. C`était une simple chaîne en argent, avec le sigle de l`éventail de feu en pendentif. Elle le pris doucement dans sa main. Elle sauta dans ses bras en le remerciant. Puis posa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Il y répondit en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

_Ce collier est dans la famille Uchiha depuis quelques générations. Il était ma mère, qui la eue de ma grand-mère et ainsi de suite. Et je crois que c`est maintenant à ton tour de l`avoir.

Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux.

_Je vais tout faire se qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire honneur ta famille.

Elle le lui posa dans les mains, et se retourna en relevant ses cheveux. Il comprit et le passa autour de son cou, pour par la suite laisser ses mains sur ses épaules et poser un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Elle se retourna vers lui et elle vit qu`il lui tendait un nouveau cadeau. Elle le déballa et y trouva une petite boîte recouvert d`un tissus très doux. Sasuke la lui prit des mains et lui demanda de se lever. Ne comprenant plus rien, elle le fit quand même. Elle le vit se mettre à genoux. Les larmes lui montrent aux yeux et sa main se posa fébrilement contre sa bouche. Leurs regards s`encrèrent l`un à l`autre.

_Sakura, est-ce que tu veux m`épouser?

Une seule et unique larme roula sur sa joue et soupira un oui. Il se releva , qui de l`avis Sakura, à la vitesse de l`éclair et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui. Il la fit tournée dans les airs .Il fini par la poser sur le sol et l`embrassa passionnment, mais aussi tendrement qu`il le put. Après le baiser, il regarda en dessous du sapin et ne vit plus de cadeau. Il se retourna vers la rose.

_Tu ne m`as rien offert? Quoi que cela ne me dérange pas...

Elle rougit encore plus entre ses bras.

_Eu...eu... oui, finit t-elle par dire.

_Alors, il est où? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et sortit doucement de ses bras et ce mit a trembler. Elle alla s`allonger sur le lit, et elle l`invita timidement à venir la rejoindre. Surpris ,il vint la rejoindre sur le lit. Elle se colla contre lui et il en fut surpris. Elle balbutia son oreille :

_Je te donne mon corps, Sasuke.

Il la regarda avec de grand yeux ouvert. Il avait bien entendu? Bien sur qu`il en avait envie, depuis longtemps même, mais est-ce qu`elle le voulais vraiment?. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu`elle avait peur et ses tremblement la trahissait.

_Tu le veux vraiment? Demanda t-il tendrement en caressant ses cheveux et en la serrant contre lui.

_Oui, mais...j`ai peur.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

_Si tu le veux toujours, je te promet que je serai aussi doux qu`un agneau.

Elle sourit et elle se colla contre lui. Il y répondit et l`embrassa doucement, en caressant sa nuque. Il la savait très réceptive sur le cou. Tout doucement, il la mit sous lui. Il commença a caresser ses côtes, et monter doucement ses mains, sans les poses sur ses seins. Elle portait une chemise, donc elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, se qui faisait qu`il pouvais sentir son corps se réchauffer quand elle colla sa poitrine lui. Il baisait sa bouche depuis un moment, et ses lèvres furent tout de suite attirés pas le galbe fabuleux du cou de la rose. Il la sentit fondre comme neige au soleil entre ses bras. Il faisait des allés-retours du bas de ses oreilles, jusqu`aux creux succulent de son épaule. Il se dirigeait tout doucement vers le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit. C`était vraiment une chemise, la sienne, et il adorait la voir dedans, cela lui faisait un petit velours sur le coeur. Il la regarda et posa un baiser sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Le soupir qu`elle fit entendre lui fit dresser les poils sur son corps.

Elle était si désirable, là, maintenant, sous lui. Il détacha le premier bouton de la chemise et voyant qu`elle ne faisait rien, en détacha deux autres. Il carta doucement les pans détachés et vue légrement le début de sa magnifique poitrine. Il ne pouvais s`empêcher de passer ses mains sur ses cuisses offerte, puisqu`elles était arquées de chaque côté de ses hanches à lui. Elle se sentait bien sous ses caresses. Elle refit monter la bouche du brun vers la sienne et baissa son boxer qu`il portait comme seul vêtement.

Il en fut agrablement surpris et il la vit rougir en voyant son sexe érigé juste pour elle. Tandis qu`il déboutonnais encore quelques boutons doucement, il la sentit caresser doucement son ventre, et descendre très lentement plus bas. Il sourit, sentant sa main trembler. Il détacha le dernier bouton de la chemise et ouvrit grand les pans, la faisant frissonnée quand l`air entra en contact avec sa peau brûlante. Elle fit un léger saut quand sa main entra en contact avec sa verge tendue. Il ferma les yeux et pris doucement sa petite main dans la sienne et la guida avec la bonne pression et la bonne vitesse. Elle le regarda la lâchée et son visage légèrement crispé par le plaisir et son souffle devenir plus haché.

Elle, elle avait les sens en feu et quand il lui fit arrêter, il plongea sa tête entre ses seins et les embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde. Il avait aussi commencer à caresser doucement son intimité avec ses doigts, la sentant se cambrer sous lui et légèrement gémir de plaisir. Après un moment, il la fit basculer dans son plaisir et la voir comme cela, le rendait encore plus fou de désir pour elle. Une fois qu`elle eue repris ses esprits, elle vit qu`il la regardait avec dans le regard, la question. Elle lui sourit et l`aide de ses deux mains sur ses épaule, se replaça un peu mieux sous lui. Il comprit le message et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Il entra en elle doucement, mais déterminé. Autant que cela ne face mal qu`une fois, mais pas trop.

Elle c`était cambré de douleur, en plus de le gémir, mais après qu`elle fut habituer à lui, il commença ses va et viens. Il lui fit l`amour tout doucement, en prenant son temps et en la caressant, tandis que elle ne savait que faire de ses mains, alors elle caressait la peau qui était à la porté de ses doigts. Ils jouirent d`un même cri et il se laissa doucement tombé sur le côté, puis il blottit Sakura tout doucement contre lui. Elle adorait être collée son corps chaud et rassurant.

Itachi entra en coup de vent et ouvrit la porte en grand, tandis que Sakura se plaçais plus confortablement dans les bras de son frère.

_Joyeux Noël!

Il vit qu`ils étaient tout les deux nus et devint légèrement gêner.

_Eu...Désolé...

Il sortit prestement en ferment la porte et il n`entendit pas le couple rire aux éclats derrière la porte.


	22. Épilogue

_Voilà, c`est ici que sa ce termine. Merci pour tout les coms, sa me faisait vraiment chaud au coeur.J`espère que vous aimerex aussi ce chapitre, et un petit dernier coms pour la route?:)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

Quelques année plus tard, un petit garçon courrait vers sa maison. Il était tombé plusieurs fois, ce qui faisait que son visage avait quelques éraflures et il avait un peu de poussières sur les joues. Ikematsu avait entendu dire que son père tait revenu de son travail. Justement, parlons un peu de lui. Il ressemblait trait pour trait son père, sauf pour les yeux et son caractère, qu`il avait hérité de sa mère. Il était le troisième né de quatre enfants.

Il courrait jusqu`a la maison et on put voir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, et devenir de plus en plus grand au fil de ses pas qui se rapprochait de sa maison. Il entra rapidement une fois arriver devant la porte et alla la cuisine. Il arrêta de courir et il releva la tête, pour voir son pre entrain d`embrasser sa mre. Il sourit, d`un petit sourire heureux. Il savait que l`amour qui unissait ses parents était plus fort que tout.

_Papa! Dit Ikematsu en s`accrochant la jambe gauche de son père.

_Salut mon fils, dit il en décrochant tendrement son fils de sa jambe et le prendre dans ses bras, sous le regard tendre de Sakura.

_Je suis le premier de ma classe! Dit-il tout réjouit, malgré les éraflures et la poussière qui maculait son visage.

_Et bien, je suis fier de toi. Je vais aller dire bonjour tes frères, et après tu me racontera sa, d`accord?

_D`accord!

Sasuke le déposa sur le sol et déposa un baiser sur son front, ce qui rendit son fils fou de joie. Il se retourna vers sa femme et la prit dans ses bras et l`embrassa en la serrant contre lui, pour ensuite la laisser, même si il ne le voulait pas. Il se dirigea vers le jardin derrire la maison, et vit ses deux fils se pratiquer au taekwondo. Il s`appuya sur le cadre de la porte et les regarda un moment. Il avait bien évolués. Ils finirent par se sentir observé, et il se retournrent, en position de combat vers leur père. Quand ils l`ures reconnu, il s`excusèrent.

_Bonjour père, dirent-il en même temps.

_Bonjour mes fils.

Le plus vieux, Kobayashi, Avait les cheveux noir et les yeux vert, mais avait aussi hérité du caractère assez froid de son père. Myoshin, le deuxime née, avait les yeux noir et les cheveux noirs, et avait, pour son cas, hérité des deux caractère de ses parents. Kobayashi, lui, sortait avec Sanae, la fille de Tenten et Neji. Dans le cas de Myoshin, il n`avait pas l`air intresser par les filles, malgré celle qui lui tournait autour.

Il discuta quelques minutes avec eux, il apprit leur progrès qu`ils avaient fait, et pour Kobayashi, comment cela allait avec sa copine. Une fois qu`il vit que ses deux plus vieux voulaient continuer s`entraîner, il décida de les laisser. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite dernière. Et oui, c`était une petite fille. Il la trouva dans les bras de sa mère qui était entrain de donner le sein Masaki. Une fois qu`elle eue fait son rot, elle s`approcha doucement des deux femmes de sa vie. Une fois près d`elles, Sakura lui mit la petite dans les bras. En regardant la rose, une pensée lui vint pour les autres.

Ils était tous mariés. Naruto était avec Hinata, Tenten avec Neji, Temari avec Shikamaru et Ino avec Sai, le cousin de Kiba. Ce dernier, lui n`avait personne dans sa vie mais beaucoup de femmes passait entre ses bras, sans jamais qu`il ne se sente mal de ses actes. Naruto et Hinata avait deux fils, Iroyuki, le plus vieux, et Shichinosu. Tenten, avait une fille et un garon, la plus vieille, Sanae, et un poupon, Seizo. Temari et Shikamaru n`en avait qu`un, un petit garon nommé Masato. Tandis que Ino et Sai, eux, avait une petite fille, Taka.

Maintenant, tandis que la belle rose prenait Masaki dans ses bras et que Sakura se blottissait dans un câlin à trois contre le torse de Sasuke, il se dit ,en serrant les deux femmes de sa vie contre lui, que maintenant, rien ne pouvait entaché son bonheur.

FIN


End file.
